The Great Story of Hated Love
by Helapayne
Summary: This story is about Amuto out on the 7 sea's. Where Amu is kidnapped on a pirate ship, captained by the worlds most hated man, Captain Ikuto. Will Amu deal with the teasing and harassment by the crew members, or the ways of the pirate life. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hela~ Hi everyone **

**Kuro~ Hi!!**

**Hela ~ Yayayaya my first story!!**

**Kuro~ yep, what is it about**

**Hela~ the story?**

**Kuro~ yea**

**Hela~ Oh, it's a pirate version of Shugo chara**

**Kuro~ Why pirates?**

**Hela~ I just watched **_**Pirates of the Caribbean at worlds end **_

**Kuro~ oh, that makes sense **

**Hela~ yea, so do you want to do the disclaimer**

**Kuro~ Who else will do it?**

**Hela~ Good Point**

**Kuro~ In no way does Helapayne Own Shugo Chara or characters**

**Hela~ would be nice though *signs***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amu POV**

**The air was cold this morning; I woke up to my maids Rin, Miki, and Suu. They greeted me and dressed me.**

**Suu handed me roses, my second favorite flower. The card in it said from Tadase, I thought it was cute. I was about 15 so I had to think of possible husbands. I told Suu to put it in the window next to the others he sent. "Mam I think it would be nice if you sent him a letter to tell him you like the flowers" said Suu. "Nonsense, lady Amu will write to him only if she wishes" said Miki. "guys I will write him before the ball" I told them. Rin only smiled, she knew me the best. **

**After taking forever getting the corset on and dress over my head, I walked out on the town. **

**People looked at me because they were amazed. There were so many rumors of how much of a lady I was and how I would be the perfect wife. **

**I sometimes felt like laughing at these rumors because I was far from a lady. I liked to escape the mansion and go to the sea and sit there for hours till Rin, Miki, or Suu found me. I never liked to be a little wife, I hate stitching and I am not very good at cooking (can only grill fish and make bread). **

**As I looked at my favorite store for a new dress, a boy can behind me and bowed before me. **

**It was Tadase, I was partly in shock due to the fact I was in the middle of town trying to keep a low profile (which wasn't working in the beginning). **

**"Good day to you my lady, and may I say, you look beautiful today" he said as he kissed my hand. I blushed so much I almost faint. **

**"Why thank you kind sir, but why are you in town today, I heard that you were not to be here till the night before the ball" I asked. **

**"I could not wait to see your beauty" He smiled at me. I vaguely smiled "such a cheesy line" I told myself. **

**" Sir, you father is asking you to come back" said a young man. " alright Kiseki I am on my way**" **Tadase said. I was happy once he left. "I can't believe that I have to deal with him till the ball" I whispered to myself. "If you choose the path you follow, death will come…" I looked for the person with this voice. **

"**If you choose the path of adventure, the you that you know now will disappear". I kept looking around but saw nothing, but a old women. **

" **what are you saying miss" I ask.**

"**If you want love you must rid of the you that everyone loves and become the one everyone hates"**

" **If I were to do that wouldn't I not be loved?" I stated.**

"**There are people that are hated yet loved, you must love the one who is hated".**

"**I do not follow miss" I said.**

"**You shall in time" as she disappeared.**

**Miss, where did you go? Miss, where are you. I looked like a crazy fool, looking for someone who was never there. I stopped searching, bought the new dress, and went home. I tried telling Rin and the others but they laughed at me. They suggested that I was to go to bed, they told me it was all because the ball was in a few days, that my mind was about to fry. **

**They left and wished me good night. I Threw myself into my bed and signed. "Now they think I am crazy" I rolled to my side and looked out the window above the flowers. I kept thinking about the words the lady told me. It went through my head hundreds of times but I could not think of what it all meant. _"...you must love the one who is hated"_ what does that mean? What does any of it mean. Tasdase is not hated, he is loved for his power and his charm. I guess it is a fine match him and I. But the more I thought about it the more my brain fried. "I'll think about it in the morning".  
**

**~Pirates POV~**

**"Sir do we have our heading"**

**" Yes you sea dog"**

**"Aye Aye captain"**

**"Don't say that"**

**"Why captain?"**

**"I start thinking of that sponge"**

**"What sponge captain?"**

**"Never Mind"**

**"What will we be after this time?"**

**" There is a ball in this small town" points to a town on a map "I hear a lass will find her man there, you know what that means"**

**"Love and marriage"**

**"Yes but what else..."**

**"...gold?"**

**" Yes, gold and jewels for the young lady"**

**"But really for use right captain"**

**"Yes, now get the others ready Mr. Yoru"**

**"Yes Captain Ikuto"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hela- YES, first chapter ended!!!**

**Kuro- But nothing really happened?**

**Hela- Nothing really happens in the first chapter**

**Kuro- Why?**

**Hela- It is used to introduce the characters**

**Kuro- oh but that was not all the characters, was it?**

**Hela- No but my hand is cramping.**

**Kuro- Oh**

**Hela- Yep**

**Kuro- Ok, well then, please review this chapter!!!**

**Hela- Yes Please review!!**


	2. The Ball

**Hela~ Hi Guys!!!**

**Kuro ~ why are you so happy?**

**Hela~ did you read my first few reviews!!! They said they liked the story.**

**Kuro~ they won't like it if you keep chatting**

**Hela~ wait a minute**

**Kuro~ what?**

**Hela~ I should thank them**

**Kuro~ do you even know there named 0_o**

**Hela~ I don't have to, I just have to copy and paste there names ^^**

**Kuro~ that's cheap**

**Hela ~^^;**

**Kuro~ want me to do the disclaimer again?**

**Hela~ *sits in corner *(BTW thanks Pop Dragon, vantefashke, and Ame Toshiro)**

**Kuro~ -_-, Helapayne does not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

**Hela~ *still in corner***

~Amu POV~

The day was here… The day of the grand ball in honor of me, Amu Hinamori. According to the customs, I must choose a husband at this ball. Unfortunately I don't have very many choices. It's either ugly vile or passionate blonde boy. I so did not want to get up.

Even though I knew who I was to be matched with, (Tadase the prince of the most well known family), I still had to meet with the others.

Though, the words of that old lady still ringed in my head. Saying that I _"must love the one whop is hated_". I am still confused about it, maybe she meant I must marry one of the ugly boys, the thought of me marrying a fat old man made me nauseous.

I put aside that thought and called my maids in, Rin, Miki, and Suu. As Suu came in she tripped and the water in the bowl was all over me. I took this as a bad omen and signed. Rin tried to cheer me up but failed. Miki tried telling me off but I just became more depressed. Then Suu apologized to many times.

I felt like I was surrounded by the powder puff girls.

"Guys it's ok, I'm fine" I comfort them.

" Are you sure, *sign* you don't have to worry us like that I mean you over act about everything" said Miki. I wanted to ring her neck.

"Anyway, I have the key for the gift hunt afterward" said Rin

I almost forgot, all my gifts are hiding in a secret spot on one of my parents Islands. My chosen husband and I were to find which Island out of six and open the chest with gold, jewels, and maps to others treasures the family owned.

This trip is dangerous due to pirates but our ships have the best canons and powder in in the known world.

This is one of the reasons I was very valuable for a wife.

You see, the other 5 islands only have clues and small amounts of gold compared to the real treasure. Only one with my family's blood can enter. If I find the spot and drop some blood, the door will open. This is to keep Pirates out and family in.

"right I will need this after…the ball" I signed.

"don't worry I bet you will be fine" Rin tried to comfort me while the rest smiled.

"Thank you Rin" I felt like I would never say that again.

~Ikuto POV~

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes captain"

"To think I will be rich in just minutes, and have all the lasses and Rum to our crew"

"Yes, at least you didn't become a arrrchitect, they don't make much" snitchers

Captain glares at his first mate.

"Captain it was only a joke" gets kicked out of the captains quarter.

"GET BACK TO WORK"

"yessss…captain"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIGHT

"Rin were are you? I need help with the corset"

"Yes, I'm coming Miss" she said running down the hall.

I felt embarrassed, I was late for my own party.

I can't believed I bought a black dress, I felt like I was going to a funeral.

"You look beautif…" I placed my finger on Suu's lip.

"please don't say that, I will have to hear it all night" I said in a cool fashion.

"Yes madam, this way, your public is waiting"

"Ok, thank you guys, I love you all" I cried and then wiped my tears.

"don't cry Amu, you will do fine" Miki said, I was surprised, usually she would say _"stop crying you cry baby". _I Hugged them all.

"Ok, Ok, you need to hurry or you will be really late"

I nod and ran down to the two doors and told the guards to introduce me to my party.

Two bangs on the floor "Please welcome Lady Amu Hinamori, Daughter of Tsumugu Hinamori

And Midori Hinamori" another two bangs on the floor, and the doors opened.

I saw very rich men and there wives and sons, some have there daughters who next year will be were I am standing. Then I saw Tadase, who smiled, I admit I blushed. I was really embarrassed now. I walked down the stairs carefully, I had to practice all day yesterday.

"Oh my look at her"

"She must feel so lucky, I wish I was her"

_Go ahead take my spot_

"I heard that she is the most lady like girl in all of the known world"

_Not really_

"She is nothing special, I am taller, bigger chested, and more beautiful"

_True, really true, and possible true, can't deny the facts *sign*_

"My, My lady Amu, don't you look beautiful today" a farmiliar voice said

"You must be so tired my lady"

"Why?"

"because you have been running through my head all night"

_I have so many reasons this line is bad._

"why thank you "

" I see that your dress you picked fits you nicely"

"wh.." I saw a man with hair as blue as the night sky. His eyes drawn me in like a trap, he had a black mask on so I could not see the rest of his face, but I saw his lips, they were thin and a light pink. His clothes reminded me of something but I could not remember the name.

"Good evening Madam" He said as he bowed to me and kiss the palm of my hand

"Good evening to you to kind sir" I saw that he grind while I was bowing back, I disregard it for the moment.

"Good evening sir" Tadase said only bowing his head.

"Madam would you like to dance with me?"

My head said no but,

"I would love to sir, Tadase excuse me while I dance please" my body said yes.

"I have to ask, who's party is this?"

"Oh it's…" How can he not know who's party this is, I knew it was to good to be true, he must be a punk dressed to crash this party, MY PARTY. I decided to play along.

"Amu's party, you know, the most lady like girl in all the world" I sated

"She sounds a tad boring if I may add"

"she does, but I am a friend of hers, she doesn't seem as lady like as they say"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, she doesn't like to sew, she is a beginner at cooking, and she doesn't like to were big fancy dresses"

"I feel sorry for the lad who has to marry her"

WHAT,

"why would you say that?"

"He would be a man expecting a women who is composed but get a little girl instead"

This was bothering me quite a bit, he was insulting me in my face. I wanted to scream _Intruder. _but I stayed lady like because everyone would find out. Maybe he is right.

"My lady, why is there a sad look on your face?"

"Well you just insulted my friend right in front of my face, it does sadden me but I can not deny the facts now can I"

"Now you can tell your friend that she needs to grow up"

"Yes I will tell her that"

I felt better now that he told me what I need to do now. But I still had to be on my toes because he could be a intruder.

"By the way, where is all of her presents"

"Oh, those are on the secret Island, one out of six they own, not even she knows where it is"

"So the gol- I mean presents for Amu are on some Island?"

"That's not even the good part, the only way to enter the cave's barrier is use of her blood, and the chest is locked so you also have to have her key" I explained

"Why would they do something like that?"

"To keep filthy dirty pi…" I stopped because the word came back, I even stopped dancing. His clothes remind me of a pirate, a sea dog here in my house. I got scared. My knees started to shake. Then I froze, I couldn't hear the music, and time slowed down.

"You're a"

"PIRATES"

**Hela~ cliff Hanger!!**

**Kuro~ got to love them**

**Hela~ yea they save my hand from a lot of typing**

**Kuro~ yea… well then, please review this chapter**

**Hela~ Yes please review!!**

**Kuro~ and maybe Hela will remember your name!!**

**Hela~ *glares***

**Kuro~*ignores* Bye**


	3. I

**Hela~ Yay chapter 3, looks like this story is getting more popular.**

**Kuro~ I'll say, I had to read all of them**

**Hela~ there wasn't that many**

**Kuro~ yea but…**

**Hela~ you wanted to do nothing**

**Kuro~…**

**Hela~ I guessed right**

**Kuro~ well you know what I…**

**Unknown female~ Hello**

**Kuro~ who is that **

**Hela~ an old friend**

**Unknown female~ Hela!!**

**Hela~ I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters *runs towards girl***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Amu POV~**

A maid screamed Pirates through the hall; I flinched and covered my mouth.

"There are pirates!!!" screamed the maid

Panic filled the room with a mix of loud noises. Pirates came in left and right, there were so many. I saw Miki's face, she was mad, she just cleaned eh windows and now they are smashed in to little pieces.

I tried to run but the man or pirate grabbed my hand and held a knife behind my back. I was scared. Just a minute ago I though he was handsome and wanted to kiss him, I can't believe I am in this situation.

"_Don't move or else" _he whispered in to my ear.

"Hi everybody, we are only here for some gold and jewels so don't mind us~nya" a pirate from the balcony said.

He had bluish hair, same as the man who has me bound. He seemed more childish though.

"Ha, you must be the dumbest pirates, the gold your looking for is not here" a man from the crowd said.

Everyone was laughing in the crowd but me. I had a knife to my back, I could not even breathe.

"Well then, I guess we will just take some family members, preferably women, and use them as hostages till you guys get our gold"

"That's not fair"

"Were pirates, not referees?"

"How many?"

"As many we can fit, about 5-8"

"That's too many"

"I don't make the rules"

I knew that I would be kidnapped if they found out that I was the only one with a clue to where the gold was. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"What about one" The pirate holding me said

"Who was that?"

"Me…" He took of his mask and hat and showed his face to everyone

"There you are captain, we have been looking for you for awhile now" the other pirate said

He still held me in his hand and walked me up to the balcony; this is not what I wanted when I wished for a none boring life. Maybe if the crowed doesn't say my name I will be fine.

"Amu!! Let her go!" Suu screamed. _Kill her later _I reminded myself.

"So you're the Amu I have heard so much, did you hear the advice I told your friend?"

"Yea, she said I had to work on keeping my mouth shut" I said

"Ha, looks like she has some life in her" the other pirate said

The other crew members laughed, I blushed a little.

"Yea, but she is the key to our fortune" The man told everyone

"How so captain?"

"I'll tell you later, first lets get out of here"

"WAIT" a women said

All the pirates stopped and looked as a women ran up the stairs. It was my mother; she has come to save me.

"You can't take her" _Yes_

"Without, her books and fabric to sew" _No_

"Ha Ha, alright madam we will bring that stuff and kidnap your daughter" great now my mother has given permission to kidnap me. What else could go wrong?

"Don't forget to change your clothes Amu, I love you!" she yelled as I was carried potato sack out the door, sobbing.

That was the last of my mom, I thought. I will never see her again; I had images of what they will do to me while I was with them. I tried to get them to let go but the captain had a very firm grip on me. I did not have a problem that he was carrying me, it was a long walk down to the harbor, and it was where he was holding me, my butt.

"Let me go you pervert"

"I haven't done anything to you…yet"

He said yet, I knew he was planning to rape me; he might do it while I sleep or in the day time, I don't want to lose my virginity!! Wait, I have a plan.

"You can't touch me, in order for you to get the gold I have to have virgin blood" I said

"Well then, I guess the crew will have to hold there temptations then" he said

No matter what I said he had a counter attack. I wanted back home, to Tadase the annoying boy, my family, friends, and people who pretended to be my friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Ikuto's POV~**

This girl is so annoying, she is a little cute though, to bad she has to be a virgin *snickered*.

"What was that? Why did you snicker?"

"Why my lady all I was thinking about was how the crew is going to act" I think I scared her a little, or she could be shivering because she is cold. Well the ship was only a few feet away, boy is she heavy or what, I think it's the dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Later on the Ship~**

**~Amu POV~**

What will I do? I just got kidnapped by pirates with my mom's permission, and now they want me to take them to the family's treasure, which for five generations, no one has been able to find. T_T why me.

It was nice of them to give me my own bed, but there is another one in here, the room is pretty big. Not as big as mine but nicer then what I thought I was going to get on a pirate ship. They gave me a few dresses to change into. I wanted desperately to change.

First I took of the top of my dress then the petty coat. I was down to my corset and my bloomers. When I heard a knock on my door

"Are you descent madam" I threw on a robe as quick as I can

"Y-Yes, you may come in" I said skittishly

"Madam, the captain would like to talk to you on deck, he needs to introduce you to the crew" He said like a gentlemen.

"Fine, tell him I will be there when I change" I said very lady like

"Yes miss…" as he left.

Now I need to hurry, I took of my corset because the chest area was a little big so I had to try to fill it up. Which in the end I finally got it after tightening it up a bit (a lot). I undid my hair to let it fall down to my shoulders; it was pink but had some sweat in it. I wanted to wash it but I couldn't, I had to go. I opened the door to find a young man, I think the same age as me, waiting.

"Sure did take long enough" he said

"I apology's for the wait" I said

"You don't have to apologize; by the way my name is Kukai"

"Nice to meet you Kukai" I replied

"Yea yea, we need to get you to the captain as soon as possible or it will be my head"

We walked silently through the ship, I saw many people as I walked by, some of them were tall or big or both. Kukai was about taller then me he had brown hair under his bandana; He wore a green jacket with brown pants. He also had goggles over his bandana.

"Captain were here"

I saw everyone turn to look at me. I kept my composer and walked down the walk way they made for me.

"What would you like of my captain…?"

"Ikuto, Captain Ikuto of the Rising Moon"

"Well it is good to meet you captain Ikuto, might I ask what you wish to know"

" you don't have to be all prim and proper now, your on a pirate ship" as he hoped down from the stern to the deck.

"Or have you forgotten"

" No, I remember quite well, now please tell me why you have called for me"

"Simple my lady, I need to coordinate to which island the treasure is hidden"

"Didn't I tell you, I said that even I don't know which island of the six where the treasure lays "

"yes but, you must have some sort of clue, or at least know where the island are?"

"Yes I do know where they are but each has a cave that only I have the key to open the door, but five have only a small amount of gold the true on has, they each also have a clue to which it really is"

"Captain it sounds like a lot of trouble just for some gold" a pirate said

"What else is there? Is there any other treasure?"

"Of course, you have jewels, clothes made of the finest silk, spices from India, crystals, sheets of music famous but lost and forgotten, books know worth millions, legendary weapons, and more "

I boasted to much I felt. They looked happy, I mean happy with a evil look.

"Captain we will live like kings with all that money" Kukai said

"I have a question" asked the man who knocked on my door "why did none of your family before found the treasure?"

"Because none of them wanted it, they were rich enough as it was, some wanted to find it but failed due to laziness"

"I see he said"

"What was in your head Yuu?"

"I just wanted to make sure there were no sea monsters or any absurd thing like that" he said

"Don't worry Babe won't hurt you guys"

"Who's babe?"

"You'll find out"

They didn't ask any more questions after that. I figure that they will find out soon enough, I just have to remember which Island he is at. It will kill me if I don't remember which one she is at, well Captain might kill me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Captain Ikuto POV~**

Great, know we have a mysterious "Babe" and a girl who can't even tell us where the treasure is. At least it sounds like it's worth it's weight in gold.

I looks at Amu and saw she was deeply puzzled. Maybe she has been lying to us? No she couldn't be that dumb.

"Amu we need the coordinates of the first Island"

"Fine…"

She looked at the map and pointed to a spot in the ocean.

"Are you lost? There is no Island there"

"Not if you don't have the key"

She took out he key from in her dress.

"This key not only unlocks the chest but also the door to the island, it is trusted the first daughter of each generation"

I was glad we didn't have to go al the way back to the town to get the key. At least we have some luck on own side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ Looks like Amu has entered the pirate world**

**Kuro~ that was a lot**

**Hela~ yea my hand is cramping and now I feel tired**

**Kuro~ of course you do you spend all night working on this chapter**

**Hela*yawn***

**Kuro~ who was that girl from earlier? **

**Hela~ *eye's half open* she is going to be a character in the story**

**Kuro~ really, why?**

**Hela~ to help bring more romance in to the story**

**Kuro~ how is she going to do that?**

**Hela~ wait and read, she will be coming from now on, she would like people to vote on what her name will be in the story, so please go to my profile and take the poll.**

**Kuro~ and don't forget to R&R**

**Hela~ *asleep***

**Kuro~ time to draw : ) **

**A/N: sorry for spelling Ran's name wrong T_T, I found out it wasn't Rin.**


	4. Breakfast for sister?

Hela~ hi everyone, thanks for reviewing my story so far!! *Hug*

Kuro~ who was that girl

Hela~ I will tell everyone when they vote on the name

Kuro~ why do they have to vote?

Hela~ well 1.

Kuro~ oh great here comes another list

Hela~ *glares* 1. I can't decide which name, 2. So people will go to my profile and 3. I like polls.

Kuro~ good it was short this time

Hela~ stop whining

Kuro~ when will she enter?

Hela~ at the end of the chapter, I will throw in hints through out the chapter about who she is ^^

Kuro~ what is this "Hela's clues" (blue's clues pun)

Hela~ *Glares*

Unknown girl~ Hela does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters

Kuro~ there she is!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Amu POV~**

I woke up with a new smell in the air, seaweed. I looked out the port hole and saw the ocean (a/n: of course Amu). I felt strange without Ran, Miki, and Suu not here to talk to me or dress me. At least my room is quiet.

*knock knock* "Madam are you descent?"

"One minute please" through my robe on again.

"Come in" I commanded

"The captain wishes you to have breakfast with him today"

"Alright, tell him I am almost ready"

"Yes madam"

"Wait…"

"What is it" he said calmly

"Thank you Yuu"

"Your welcome miss"

He left and I picked a dress that looked pretty, it was blue, royal blue. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked out the door. Kukai was there waiting for me.

"Are you always going to take forever?"

"A lady will never know when she will met a gentlemen, so she must dress so"

"You won't meet any gentlemen here on this ship"

"Mr. Yuu seems to be a gentleman"

"Oh, him, he's just the doctor of the ship"

"I see, well the captain seems to have some manners"

"Till he cuts your throat"

I froze for only a second; I didn't find it very funny. I was already scared; I didn't need any lemon juice in the cut as it is.

"I was kidding, ya know"

"The joke was not to entertaining"

"I see"

We walked silently the rest of the way. I took note on how many steps it took to get there. I didn't want to get lost on this ship. It was pretty big, when I walked last night to the deck, I noted there was two big rooms (includes my room) and one storage area filled with rum and powder.

"Captain I bring you Amu" He said as he salutes to his captain like a soldier.

"Good, you may leave now" he said in a cool tone.

I bowed "Good morning captain, it's nice to see that your wel…" he threw a knife right past me. I froze where I was.

"Didn't I tell you not to act like a princess; you're on a pirate ship, not in school"

He came close to me then before I knew it, his face was right next to mine.

"Or do you like to get me angry"

He pulled the knife out of the wall and sat back down at his table, I saw that the knife was fake, I relaxed some. The table was about 6 feet long and 3 feet wide. I found it nice, there were maps and compasses in the middle but there was another seat with food. I sat down and place the napkin on my lap. There was ham, eggs, juice and rum.

"Are you going to eat? Or are you trying to loss weight"

_ that was my face when he said that. So I took a piece of everything and stuffed it in my face.

"*gulp* better xP"

"I see you did get the advice from your friend"

"Err, why do you tease me"

"Because it's easy"

"Why do you want me here, * eats some more*"

"I just thought you would like to eat with the man you choose to dance with"

That's right, before he kidnapped me, he was dancing with me. He was a very good dancer; his eyes were dreamy and drew me in like a fish. He held me very close, he was warm.

Be for I knew it, I was blushing more and more I though about that night.

"I see you remember now" he smirked.

"Well it is hard to forget, you held a knife to my back"

"I don't think you were thinking about that"

I heard a song in the background; it was _it's not easy tonight. _Like that song very much, it calmed me down.

"I see you like music, do you play?" took a sip of rum then spit it out.

"*giggled* why yes I do like music and yes I play violin and fiddle"

"I see *still recovering*, I sing very little, but I am still learning"

"Ah, I will ask my sister to teach you when we pick her up"

"You have a sister?"

"I see you have keen ears but a slow mind" he said

I glared; I didn't mean to ask a stupid question.

After I finished my fourth helping, I stood up and headed for the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I was bored, I wanted to tease the girl some more. I started to think of ways to make her blush, she only said that she needed to be a virgin. I just will only take it to 2nd base then. Then I saw that she stood up, after eating the whole table, and walked to the door. I moved in to attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Amu's POV~**

That was when he got up and walked towards me. I turned and had my back towards the door; he had his face just inches away from my face.

He put on hand next to my head and the other around my waist. My heart started to pump harder and harder, so did my breathing.

I heard another song playing from the record player. It was _slow me down. _I wanted my heart to slow down. He got closer to my neck, and then licked it. He rubbed his nose up my neck to my cheek, and then licked it. He got closer to my mouth, his nose was touching mine. He came in and…

"IKUTO!!" a loud high pitch voice said, as she jump and hugged the captain.

I was partly in shock, I knew pirates were filthy but this man was just down right a pervert.

The girl had pushed me aside as he hugged the perverted captain.

"I missed you so much, where have you been"

She looked at me, I was still a little red and my neck and cheek was still wet.

"AND WHO IS SHE" the girl yelled, she ran up to me and circled me. I stayed still as if my grandmother was here(a/n: you will see her later Amu ;D). I felt as if I moved she will kill me. I turned back to my lady like self.

"Madam, if you want to know who I am, you could just ask"

"SHUT UP" she said, I turned into my other side that I could not control. Which I do snap some times, and it is not pretty.

"You first B****"

I covered my mouth and my eye was twitching. I saw that the girl and the captain were in shock. I ran away. I ran back to my room. I landed in my bed and sobbed. _Now Captain thinks I am just a wild girl_, I told my self. _Why would the captain care? _Another thought ran through my head. The more I thought about it, the more I found it was true.

I looked out my window and saw a head, or at least I thought I did. I looked out the window and saw nothing. I went back to my bed and fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

That was a little out of character.

"Ikuto, who was that" in a whiny voice.

"That was the girl who knows were the legendary treasure is, I want you to make friends with her while your on my ship" I told her

"Oh,I thought she was some whore you picked up" she said. I looked at her in discussed way.

"What is it?" she asked

"Never mind, she is sleeping in your room, I also gave her some of your old dresses"

"I could tell, I didn't mean to yell at her, but what she called me was rude"

"I know, I will have Kukai escort you to your room, by the way, how did you get on my ship?"

"Your shipped picked me up about five minutes ago, your crew told me you were having breakfast in your room so I came by to see you" she explained

"Well next time knock"

"Ok, I will see you later brother"

"Later, Utau, see you later"

______________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu POV~**

**~dream~**

"Amu"

"what is it"

"Amu"

"who are you?"

"Amu, wake up, she's coming"

"wait, tell me who you are"

**~end dream~**

"It's Utau"

"what, huh"

"You were asking who I was, it's Utau"

"Huh? Oh, Utau, nice to meet you"

"are you going to say sorry?"

"what?"

"you called me a b****"

"O my lord, I am sorry, I must have snapped, I remember now, I have a problem when I get nervous I snap in to the ultimate B**** mode"

"I see, my brother told me that you are his "treasure map" so to speak"

"that's right I, wait your brother is the captain?"

"Yes, I love him very much" she sat on my bed, it must have been a queen, I think the other bed was same size.

"I see, you surprised me at first when you came in"

"Me to, I am sorry I scared you,"

"it's ok"

"Anyway, Ikuto told me to be your friend while I am on this ship"

"I see" I would like a friend, it would be nice.

"So I will treat you like the little sister I have always wanted"

"Ok, I had a little sister"

"does that matter now?"

"Guess not"

"thought so" she jump off the bed and walked about 7 feet to the other end of the room to a closet. It was bigger then the room. Filled with clothes and shoes.

"so of them might be big but we can always fill the empty area's" she pointed to my chest. I blush from embarrassment. I wanted to grow up, but I couldn't.

"don't worry, you'll grow soon" . I smiled at her, she seemed really nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~LATER THAT DAY~

"Ok, I thing we have tried on every dress, and every shoe" Utau said

"*trying to breathe* yea"

They both laughed and got up to the door.

*shuffle* *stomp* *drag*

"What is going on up there?" I asked Utau

"Don't know lets check it out" we raced each other to the deck like we were ten. I had to follow because I still didn't know my way. But when we got there we saw, something I have always wanted to see.

"Captain what do we do with her?" said Kukai

"Depends, what was she doing?" Captain

"What were you doing little fishy?" a pirate asked, I think his name is Yoru. He pulled her head back with her long brown hair.

"Looks like cat's got her tong" the crew laughed.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled. I stood in front of her and Utau held her.

"Why are you mocking her"

"Why are you defending her?" a pirate asked

"You didn't answer my question did you?"

The man glared

"Captain, if you don't do something about this girl I think I will" He tried to move towards me but the pirate was held back by the captain.

"wait lets hear what she has to say"

"Umm. I don't think we should hurt her"

"Why miss Amu? Why should we not hurt her when they are well known for pulling men in the ocean to there death"

"Because, we don't know if that is what she was doing, do we! *whispered to Utau* do we?" she nodded no.

"Well do you speak fish?"

"I'll try"

"Why are you trying to save a…"

"Mermaid" I interrupted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ Well that's ch. 4**

**Kuro~ Nice ending *snickers***

**Hela~ You right the story if you have a problem **

**Kuro~ No way, I hate typing**

**Hela~ thought so, please vote on what name the "mermaid" will have**

**Kuro~ yea otherwise she will have to choose the name**

**Hela~ I will write the next chapter after I see that one name is favorited the most**

**Kuro~ is that a word**

**Hela~ no, according to my spell check it is not**

**Kuro~ thought so**

**Hela~ well we are not all perfect**

**Kuro~ your living proof of that**

**Hela~ *sighs* Please R&R**


	5. Mermaid Gift or Curse

Hela~ Hi, I am back with the results!!

Kuro~ finally, can we get the girl's name now

Hela~ her name is… Nozomi chiyoko Beline Haru Aaqila

Kuro~ that is a long name

Hela~ I mixed the five most voted names in to one name

Nozomi~ but everyone will call me Yoko

Kuro~ so will you do the disclaimer for use?

Yoko~ sure, Helapayne does not own Shugo chara or its characters

Hela~ if I did a lot of things would be different

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Why, yes" I answered

"Because she has done nothing wrong" Amu said

"Yet"

"I will interrogate her myself before your men do" she said

"Fine, but if you are dragged to the bottom of the ocean, don't come crying to me"

"Fine, * XP *"

She took her down stairs in to her room. I was a bit worried about her, because she was my map to the treasure and because she dragged Utau in to the mess.

"Captain, do you think she will be ok" Kukai asked

"She will be fine, *whisper voice* but stay close to the door and call me if anything sounds bad, I don't want Utau hurt"

"Yes captain, I will run to you if anything happens"

"Good job"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Amu POV~**

***in the room***

"Ok, I need to know why you were on the ship" I said very loudly as Utau closed the door.

"You don't have to yell" the mermaid said.

WAIT, the mermaid knew how to speak human. How is this possible? I thought they speak some weird language.

"Answer the question…please"

"I just wanted some rum"

"RUM?" we both answered

"Yes, rum, it is worth a lot of money back home, because only pirates and some cargo ships had it"

"And you needed the money?" Utau asked

"Yea, and plus it heals mermaids basic wounds"

"So it is like medicine to mermaid's right?" I asked

"Yes, I got cut while looking for seashells, I didn't have any rum so I saw the ship and came up"

"You know the captain might not believe this"

"Don't worry; since you two saved me I will give you a gift, the gift of the sea"

She had jumped up and… kissed me, on the lips. She did the same to Utau. I can't believe it, my first kiss went to some… mermaid. I was in shock.

Utau and I covered our mouths and fell to the ground, and then I saw two long skinny legs in front of me. I looked up and saw that the mermaid was now human.

"You guys can now sing like and angel, swim like the fastest fish, and fight like a legendary pirate"

"Why would we need that?"

"That is the mermaid's gift" she told us

"There is a catch though" she said in a "matter of fact" tone

"If one of you gets hurt, all of us feel it"

"Great, now if I get a bruise here *hits her leg and gets a bruise*" Utau said

"Oww" Both me and the mermaid said

"Then you guys get hurt" she stated

"Yes" the mermaid said

"That is why I also wish that neither of you die, that means we die to"

"Great" I said.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Nozomi Chiyoko Beline Haru Aaqila, but you can call me Yoko"

"How do we get rid of this "gift" Yoko?"

"When I repay the debt or die"

"I'll wait till you repay the debt" I said

"I don't feel like we should tell anyone but the captain" Utau said

"That would help us cover for why she has legs instead of a tale" I said

"I don't care; I just want my rum to get rid of this bruise"

"Does that work for use too?" I asked

"Yes, you two are for right now are mermaids" Yoko said.

"K, we need to meet with the captain" I said

"Can I get dressed first?" she asked

I looked at her and realized that she was naked from top to bottom. She was still pretty, she had shorter hair, about to her shoulders, and the color was still the same, brown. Her eyes were green as seaweed. She was about as tall as me. But she had a bigger chest then me (not by much).

After I realized that I was checking her out, I blushed and Utau ran to the closet. She grabbed a black skirt which was to her ankles and a corset which was red. Then we put her hair in a messy bun.

"Better, now I can go"

We started to walk out the door when the captain barged in and landed on top of me (a/n: same way when Ikuto licked Amu's green egg and she ran for it) and Kukai on top of Utau. Yoko was standing in the back rolling on the floor laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Ikuto's POV~**

That girl is going to cause me to die before my time.

She is cute though, for a girl. I wonder how old she is anyway. She might be ten by the way she looks, but she wouldn't have that ball unless she was fifteen. She looks so small though.

I wonder what "Babe" is; I just hope that it won't cause us trouble. I only want to find the gold. Then I can get rid of her. I just don't feel like baby-sitting my whole life for some spoiled rotten girl.

"Captain I heard a noise from the room!"

"What was it?"

"I heard two of the girls screaming in pain"

"I am on my way" I grabbed my sword and my pistol and ran out the door. Kukai and I ran to the room, I wanted to kill that hag if she did anything to Am- I mean Utau, why did I think of Amu first?

I can't think of that now, I need to save both of them.

I burst into the room and I tripped and landed on something warm, I opened my eyes and saw a very red Amu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Amu POV~**

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled then slapped him across the face. I scooted back into the wall and stayed. I saw that the captain was very angry with me. It was not my fault, he landed on me trying to rape me I was sure.

"Good I was just going to meet you" I heard Yoko say after she was done laughing.

"Who are you?" The captain asked in a harsh voice

"I am Nozomi Chiyoko Haru Aaqila the mermaid you just collected earlier, my new friends Utau, Amu and I were just now walking out the door to talk to you, but now you're here so I don't have to walk"

I nodded my head and so did Utau.

"What did you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We wish to talk to you alone" as she looked at Kukai. He got the message and walked out.

"I have made a contract with these two girls allowing them three special gifts if they choose to use them, the first one is the ability to turn into mermaids, the second is the ability to sing and dance like angels and the third is the ability to fight"

"Is this true?" Captain asked, Utau and I nodded again.

"Then why did my man say he heard a scream?"

"That was when I hit my arm" Utau said.

"You see, there is a catch to this contract, if one feels pain the other two feels pain, if one dies they all die" Yoko explained to Captain Ikuto. His face looked like he had a headache. I felt sorry for him, having to watch us all the time.

"Why did you accept the contract?" He turned to us.

"Not like we had a choice, she kissed us to sign the contract" Me and Utau said.

"She what?"

"I kissed them both, that is what I gave them to say thank you for what they have done for me"

"I would kill you right now if you weren't protected by this curse…"

"Gift, it is a gift, and that is also the reason I made the contract, so none of your crew could kill me while I stay on this ship"

"Wait, who said that you were staying?" Captain said

"I did" I said

"Who made you captain you little.." he stopped him self and took a deep breathe

"I said she is staying, if she doesn't I will also leave with my key and the location to the treasure"

I knew he couldn't tell Yoko to leave now.

"Fine, but to the rest of the crew she is a friend who hid on the ship to come with you"

"Yes captain, I will not let anyone know"

"That goes for you to, fish face"

Nozomi glared at Ikuto who just smirked back. Ikuto walked out of the room to tell his crew. I sensed disturbances in the force with the look on Nozomi's face.

"That man makes me angry" she said

"at least he agreed with allowing her to stay on the ship. That is our god saving grace"

"I want to sing" Yoko said

"Why? You don't have anyone to sing to but us"

"I will sing to the crew then, when we hit land tonight, by the looks of your supplies, you might want to head to land"

"Fine" Utau and I said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Night~**

"Hello crew, I want to sing a song to all of you" Yoko said as they finished packing the ship. The crew talked about her, they thought that she was one of my old friends.

"The mermaid earlier talked to me and wanted to sing this song to you, I know you didn't like the mermaid but she wanted to spread a message"

"What is she trying to pull Amu" the captain asked.

I don't know?" I answered

Then she started to sing, it was calm and warm. I heard a man sing a chant and she started the words, but I did not see a man singing.

_You think I'm an ignorant savageAnd you've been so many placesI guess it must be soBut still I cannot seeIf the savage one is meHow can there be so much that you don't know?You don't know ...You think you own whatever land you land onThe Earth is just a dead thing you can claimBut I know every rock and tree and creatureHas a life, has a spirit, has a nameYou think the only people who are peopleAre the people who look and think like youBut if you walk the footsteps of a strangerYou'll learn things you never knew you never knewHave you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moonOr asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

She started to run off and the crew followed

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forestCome taste the sunsweet berries of the EarthCome roll in all the riches all around youAnd for once, never wonder what they're worthThe rainstorm and the river are my brothersThe heron and the otter are my friendsAnd we are all connected to each otherIn a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moonOr let the eagle tell you where he's been?Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Suddenly a tree started to grow next to her after she kissed the ground. I didn't know mermaids could do that.

_How high will the sycamore grow?If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

She then hopped of the tree and landed on the ground

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moonFor whether we are white or scaled skinned _

**(A/n: I do not own this song, I edited it to fit the story better)**_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountainsWe need to paint with all the colors of the windYou can own the Earth and stillAll you'll own is Earth untilYou can paint with all the colors of the wind_

When the song ended I clapped, and then Utau, after a few seconds so did the crew. The captain was the last.

"Tomorrow, we should have a break" she told me and Utau.

"you can since the crew wants to relax to" The captain said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Peverted cat"

"where did you get cat?" he asked"I don't know?"

"Well thank you captain" Yoko said

"I will show you guys how to transfer to a mermaid and back tomorrow so that you guys don't do it on accident."

"That is actually a good idea" Utau said

"Tomorrow then, right now I want to get some sleep" I said with a yawn.

_**To bad Amu had no Idea what was going to happen**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ Thanks everyone for reading!!**

**Yoko~ greatly appreciated **

**Kuro~ Thank you Refigerator-burn, cheer up emo kd, darkangelzera, koolieo, Watachan, Pop Dragon, Ame Toshiro, and vanstefashke for supporting us**

**Hela~ you have inspirited me to keep writing this story for a long time now!!**

**Yoko~ if you have any suggestions or questions please ask!**

**P.S~ I will add some more puns/ references, so for future references I do not own anything but Nozomi Chiyoko Beline Haru Aaqila**

**Yoko~ **_**you don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys**_

**Hela~ don't start singing that song (a/n: You Don't Own Me song, I do not own)**

**Yoko~ fine, party pooper XP**


	6. The ocean and the song

Hela~ Hahahaha

Kuro~ what's so funny?

Hela~ I saw Transformers 2

Kuro~ why was it funny?

Hela~ trust me, it was funny!!

Yoko~ last chapter was funny too

Hela~ yea, but I was asked to make Ikuto more perverted and Amu more stubborn

Kuro~ and Get Kukai and Utau scenes to!

Yoko~ looks like we have a lot to do

Hela~ when you mean "we" you mean

Kuro & Yoko~ YOU!

Hela~ thought so -_-;

Yoko~ Hela does not own Shugo chara, characters, or music

Hela, Kuro, &Yoko~ ENJOY

**~Yoko POV~**

~Review~

I knew my mission; I saw it when the captain barged in to the room. I had a vision of bells, not just any bells, but wedding bells. I knew what I had to begin with, getting to know the people, then I will get them together. Then wedding bells, I was so exited I wanted to sing. I did and I sung a very important song my mother sung to my father long ago. I felt good, I was relaxed and calm. I was ready for the task at hand.

"Tomorrow, we should have a break" I said, and that was the trigger to start the mission.

~Amu POV~

I didn't want to get up, but I had to because Yoko was pulling at my feet.

I tried holding on to the sides of the bed but that didn't work.

"Come on, the tide is just right, if you want to know how to turn into a mermaid then I suggest you hurry up"

"Come on Amu just get up, I hate waiting" Utau said, in a mad tone. I got out of bed then yawned. I went to get dress but Yoko stopped me.

"Just wear a robe, unless you have clothes that are water proof"

"Why?" I asked

"You can't transform with a dress, it would get wet in the water" Yoko said

"I see, but I don't want to walk out side naked" I said

"Then just wear a night gown and a robe to go outside and come back" she said as if I was stupid.

"Fine, but I won't like it!"

"You will, trust me" Yoko said with a smile.

After I put on a robe we walked out, it was very early so the crew was still asleep. I signed and walked out. But I forgot something in the room, my key.

"I'll be right back"

"Amu, we are already on the deck, do you have to go back?" Utau asked

"Yes, I don't want Captain to steal my key"

"I don't think my brother would steal your key to which he doesn't know the location to its lock"

"Yes, but he could use it against me"

"Fine me and Utau will run down to the dock and wait" Yoko said

"But it's getting windy" Utau whined, she was right, there was a blue sky and sun but the wind was picking up. The ship was rocking back and forth; it was hard for the three of us to stand.

"It will only take a minute, I'll see you soon ok"

"Fine, see you soon"

They left and I ran to my room. I opened the door and opened the chest my mother gave me full of books and fabric. I digged and found my key. I held it and put it around my neck and hooked it. But then I felt hands around my waist. I felt a head on my shoulders, and then I heard a very seductive voice in my ear.

"Hello, and what are you doing my lady?"

I jumped back and fell on my bed. Ikuto fell on top of me and had his hands in the same position they were in when he barged into my room. I was scared, I stayed still.

"What are you doing captain?"

"What does it look like?" He kissed my neck and then licked it. I shivered, and then tried to push him back. But then he held my hands back to the top of my head. He then kissed me on the lips; he inserted his tongue into my mouth. I bit his tongue but then he kissed even more. I blushed so much, I then closed my eyes. I felt the warmth but then I snapped out of it and kicked him in the groin. He finally stopped, and backed up.

"You didn't have to do that, that wasn't cute"

"YOU FRECKIN PERV" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell either; you will wake up the crew"

"But… you… kissed…me…" I said, I was still shivering

"Why yes I did, do you want more?"

"I have to go" I ran out of there and went to the dock.

"Where have you been Amu?" Utau said with her hands crossed

"I had a problem looking for the key" Yoko looked at me with a strange face, I tried hiding it, but I think she knew I was lying.

"Fine, we have no more time to waste"

"How do we get the tail?" Utau asked

"Funny, first you have to think of a feeling that overwhelms you, like anger at a person, or joy, or even love"

"What is this Peter Pan? Are you going to sprinkle pixie dust on me to" Utau said

"Utau if you are going to smart mouth me, then jump in the water filled with shark" Yoko yelled.

"Now back to what I was saying, think of an overwhelming feeling" she closed her eyes and suddenly her feet formed together and her hair grew longer. And she jumped in to the water.

"Remember to think of your tail also"

Utau closed her eyes; I knew she thought of something happy when I saw a smile on her face. I bet she was thinking of Ikuto, I knew she was. Wait, why am I sad? I didn't like Ikuto, NO, I hated that Bastard!!

I felt my feet hurting; I could not understand this feeling. I felt my feet become one. My strawberry like hair become longer and I felt a crown on my head. I felt like I had no care in the world. I felt over joy like nothing else before. I jumped in the water, I was able to breathe, I felt safe and warm, and I heard a voice singing to me, like your mother singing you to.

"That is the voice of the ocean, be careful, it has the power to turn your heart cold" I heard a voice say, I turned around and saw Yoko, the way she was before, a reddish tail with long stringy brown hair. Utau was the same hair length; her tail was blue, really blue. They all had crowns on there head.

"What are with the crowns?" I asked.

"They are to show that we are together, that's why they are the same, mermaids are very territorial, and you have to be careful"

"Are there any male mermaids?" Utau asked I wondered that to.

"No, mermaids are born from maids who lost there souls in the sea"

Me and Utau remand silent.

"Don't worry, none of us remember what happen in our past lives"

"So… what are we going to do?"

"I'll show you the ocean, HAWAIIAN ROLLAR COSTER RIDE"

"Why are you yelling?" I asked

"If you yell the ocean will play that song"

(A/n: I do not own this song, jump 5 does)

"I don't believe you…" Utau said

_Aloha e aloha e _

"Now I do" Utau restated

"Now lets go"

The ocean was beautiful. I saw thousands of fish, dolphins, and some sharks. The sharks were scary but they did not hurt us. We collected some old treasure and grabbed some dolphins and rode them threw the waves. I was having so much fun. I never wanted it to end.

I saw something following us. It was fast.

"What is it Amu?" Utau asked

"I think I saw something behind us"

"Stay behind me guys" Yoko said, she sounded worried. I think she knew what I was thinking, we had company.

"So, who are you? And what are you doing in my territory?" the unknown voice said.

"I am sorry lady Saaya, I did not know this was your area, we will head back now"

The mermaid by the name Saaya was beautiful, she had brownish red hair and it was long and curly, she had green eyes. She was so confident. Her tale was as green as her eyes.

"Wait, those two aren't mermaids, there human"

She pointed to us, were we that obvious?

"They have no clue who I am do they?" she said

"No my lady they don't"

"*annoying laugh* well let me tell you"

She said a long speech about how she won the against the last ruler and how it took days.

"Well we have to go, my brother will be worried if we don't get back" Utau interrupted.

"You dare interrupt me, the lady of this sea, no one interrupts me!" she grew very angry but Utau ignored it.

"Lets hurry before I grill her" Utau said coldly.

"*sweat drops* Ok, follow me then" Yoko said.

"Wait, why are you leaving? Stop, I said stop"

Her voice was smaller as we swam away. We reached the boat and saw that it was about noon. We were only gone for a few hours.

"Time passes slower in the water, I can travel from sea to sea in only a week but it feels like months to me"

"Why?" I asked

"There are just some things even I don't know" she said it in a sad tone then looked up to the sky.

"Well lets go shopping" Utau said as she changed back to her clothes.

"How do I turn human?" Utau asked

"Think of someone you love and want to go back to" Yoko said

I had a hard time thinking of some one, but then I thought about my friends, Ran, Miki, and Suu. I felt my legs come back. I had a hard time walking again but got use to it. We changed and took the rest of the day off shopping for Yoko's clothes.

______________________________________________________________________________________

~Later that day~

When we were done shopping, we went to find the crew. Of course like any other group of pirates they were in the tavern. I founded it loud and annoying.

There was loud singing, it hurt my ears and I felt like I should jump in and teach them something. I wanted to, so bad.

"Nice you lady's could join us" a very drunk Kukai said.

"It's nice to see your well" Utau said with a giggle. I didn't know why she was giggling. I looked at Yoko but she had a grin which only comes with a evil Idea. I just started to walk off to find something to drink.

"Amu, just before you go, I wanted you to know you can't get drunk, rum heals you but you can't get drunk off of it" Yoko explained to me.

"Thanks I will be sure to remember that" I told her.

I felt another familiar feeling again, hands around my waist and a head on my shoulders. I knew who it was, the Captain.

"What are you doing her strawberry?"

"I-I-I am just here to see what was going on"

"As you can see the whole crew is drunk"

"Yes I can see that"

"Good, I see that being a mermaid has not changed your vision"

"Err, I just want to go" I tried to pull away but then I heard Yuro.

"Hey, Amu, can you sing *Hick*?"

"NO" I yelled quickly

"Yes she can" said my so called friend, Yoko.

"She can sing, very well, how about it Amu? Will you sing a song for us?"

I haven't sung a song for five years, I can't I won't.

"SING, SING, SING, SING" the crowd shouted

"FINE, I will sing, but don't laugh" I blushed, Ikuto finally let go of me and I jumped on to a table. Yoko walked up to me to talk to me.

"Don't worry sing from your heart and your body will do the rest" she whispered.

I felt embarrassed but I closed my eyes and found a song to sing (I do not own this song either)

I felt the song burst out of my mouth and I could not stop it no matter how much I wanted to, I then opened my eyes and sang my heart out

I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad as it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colours  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try to figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
and powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
I'm haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
and powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am  
But,  
I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
and powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am

_(I am by Hilary Duff)_

I was finished and the whole place stayed silent till Yoko smiled and then started to clap, then Utau, then the crew, and the rest joined. The captain clapped last again. I blushed and got down, I didn't know I had that kind of voice.

"Guess that gift was real good" The captain said.

Now I remember, I can't sing that good, it was the gift of the sea.

"Wrong, that was Amu's voice not the ocean, if it was the ocean's voice Amu would have sent all the men into eternal sleep and they would be burned to death" said Yoko

All Three of us stayed silent.

"What? I wasn't joking, the voice of the ocean turns women hearts cold and burns men hearts"

Captain, Utau, and I let out a big sigh while Yoko looked like she was confused.

"Tomorrow we go to sea to find the Islands" the captain said, breaking the silent's.

"The good thing is the islands are close together so we don't have to go far in between" I said.

" Good, I don't want to waste any more time" said the captain

"But I want to do more shopping" whined Utau

"How old are you Utau?" asked Captain

" 17, why do you ask?"

"Because your acting like a five year old" snapped the captain.

" Well lets go back to the ship and get some rest before tomorrow, we have a long trip ahead of us" said Yoko.

_To bad they don't know that they are not he only ones heading towards the island_

_**Hela~ **_**I like the ending**

**Kuro~ why? **

**Hela~ makes you want to read more**

**Yoko~ when will they learn my true name?**

**Hela~ shhhh!!! You can't spill that out**

**Yoko ~*spoiler***

**Hela~ don't do that -_-;**

**Kuro~ See you guys later!!!**


	7. FAQ

To clear up some stuff for everyone (and for me ^^)

Q_: When will Babe appear?_

A: Babe is protecting the Islands, once Amu and the ship reach the Islands we will see Babe

Other facts

-I will bring in more of the crew that you know and love once Amu goes under the sea more often ^^

-there are 6 crew members on the ship, including the captain (not Amu, Utau, and Yoko)

- Amu's Father is not alive, he died. You saw her mother give her away and I will explain that later on. Hint: _its in the books ;D_

-Saaya is not the ruler of the sea, I will bring the boss later and that will be more towards the end with the big climax Hint: _watch the episode of Charmed when one of the girls turns in to a mermaid ;D_


	8. LOVEor not?

**Hela~ I will be gone pretty soon for my vacation to Florida**

**Kuro~ Will I go to?Hela~ you're my chara, of course you will**

**Yoko~ what about me?**

**Hela~ you can swim there**

**Yoko~ This is Washington state, there is a whole country between those states**

**Hela~ detour threw Mexico**

**Kuro *snickers***

**Yoko~ very funny**

**Hela~ I do not own Shugo chara, any music, or characters (except Yoko)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Amu POV~**

***DREAM***

"**If you choose the path of adventure, the you that you know now will disappear". I kept looking around but saw nothing, but a old women. **

" **what are you saying miss" I ask.**

"**If you want love you must rid of the you that everyone loves and become the one everyone hates"**

" **If I were to do that wouldn't I not be loved?" I stated.**

"**There are people that are hated yet loved, you must love the one who is hated".**

"**I do not follow miss" I said.**

"**You shall in time" as she disappeared.**

***END DREAM***

**I jumped out of bed after I heard the thunder. I rubbed my eyes and got my rob on. **

**Yoko and Utau were still asleep, I smiled and walked out.**

**The thunder was far away but it sounded like it was right above us. I wanted to go back in the water, I felt safe. But I feel like if I did I would be in trouble so I just looked. I notices the crew was not up yet, but I saw that Yoru was on top steering the ship. He looked sleepy, he was dozen in and out.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

**What is wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about her, Amu. The song she sang had me frozen, I only clapped last because I was still in shock. I did not know this feeling in my heart. I never felt it before. What is it? How do I stop this feeling. **

"**You can't" I heard a voice.**

"**Who is that? And why are you in my cabin?"**

"**It's me Yoko, I woke up after Amu left our room, I came in because I heard you rustling around"**

"**Would you like to join me?"**

"**Sadly no, I know that you have a new feeling"**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Last night I saw the look on your face, and your eyes are screaming it"**

"**What feeling is it then?"**

"**Think about it, she is just a girl and you're a boy, what feelings comes with that?"**

"**No, I- she- no, I couldn't of"**

"**Uh, yes you could and you already did"**

"**Does she know?"**

"**Come on Amu to stubborn to think you would love her"**

"**This is not happening"**

"**It is"**

"**I will grill you fish face"**

"**Haha. I just what you to know, so don't do anything stupid got it"**

**What does she mean by that? **

**I left to the deck to relive Yoru. I didn't want him to fall asleep again, last time the whole ship almost crashed. **

**I arrived and saw the lovely pink hair, flying in the wind. Maybe she was right, I think I am in love with this girl.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~AMU POV~**

**I felt hands around my waist, they were tighter and I heard more of a sigh then last few times. **

"**I don't feel ready for your teasing so early in the morning Captain" I said facing the sea with him behind me**

"**How about a little, I will only hold you and kiss your neck"**

"**How about…NO" I tried to get out of his grip but it was to late. He started at the bottom of my neck and worked up to my cheek. He stopped after he licked my neck all the way down. I was red, I was warm, and yet, part of me wanted more.**

"**How was that my strawberry?" He said with a smirk**

"**You perverted cat" I turned my face away and went to the starboard of the ship. I looked at the water and saw my face, it was red. I wanted to sing, but I did not now what to sing, I felt the song wanting to come out but I did not want it. I knew this feeling, I felt it once before. That feeling I felt when I was little, I had to hide it, I don't want anyone to know… I was in love.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Yoko~**

**This is good, after telling Ikuto what he wanted to hear. The ball started to roll. I just had to make them both realize that they love each other. I had many plans but I could not start any yet. I had to wait, other wise the delicate flower will wilt. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Normal Pov~**

**Ikuto, did not want to move toward Amu fearing she would be scared off. Amu did not want to move toward Ikuto because she feared that she did love him. Both were at a stand still. Then finally Amu said to her self. **_**"I will not fall for this, my mind is playing tricks on me, just because he goes all Leonardo DiCaprio (Titanic pun), does not mean I like him".**_

_**As the young stubborn girl gains more confidence in lying to herself. Ikuto looks at her with a worried look, you see, the more confidence she gained, the closer to the edge of the boat she was. Till she fell, she was screaming very loud. She did not notice that the captain had grabbed her. **_

_**She still kicked and screamed even when he put her on the deck. He grew to be annoyed and started to think to him self that he was just over reacting. Yoko had let out a big sigh, which the captain heard and saw that Yoko was watching, he ignored her and walked up to a very sleepy Yoru. Yoru walked off the get some sleep in a bed and Ikuto took the wheel. Amu stopped screaming and looked around. She saw that she was safe and got up and walked back to bed.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**~Amu Mother POV~**_

_**I had to go through so much to relax the nobles. **_

"_**why did you let Amu go with the pirates" a noble said**_

"_**She needs to get out of the house" I answered**_

"_**She sneaks out enough to begin with, I think she has seen enough of the world" another said**_

"_**She will be fine, maybe she will fine the treasure" I giggled as I said it**_

"_**Don't worry my lady, I will save your daughter from the tragic event she is in" said a small Blonde boy**_

"_**And who are you?" I asked**_

"_**My lady, it is me, Tadase, the prince of the land, owner of the finest navy of all the world" She said with much pride**_

"_**That's nice dear, I will wait then to see" I tried to brush him off in a nice way.**_

"_**Yes madam, I will undo your sin and bring her back to me-I mean us"**_

_**I wanted to smack the kid across the face. I have never heard such disrespect in my life, I did not want him to find my daughter.**_

"_**Fine, the pirate is not that strong, so use only one of your ships, I would hate it if you had to ruin many of your ships for one lousy pirate ship" I said as I sip some tea.**_

"_**I already have a plan, I will use four ships and steal her back while the pirates are not looking" looks like he will head to the island and steal her so he won't have to fight and lose. He is a coward, but I did not say anything.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hela~ don't worry there is more, just to lazy to write ^^**_

_**Yoko~ Well please R&R**_

_**Kuro~ yes please!!!**_


	9. Hello Babe

Hela~ sorry for the last chapter, I wanted to give you an Idea of what was going to happen this chapter

Kuro~ Also, because we have heard your need for Babe, he will be seen in this chapter

Yoko~ another pain to deal with right?

Hela~ yea, he is in the opposite job then you

Yoko~ Great more work for me

Hela~ his job is like, a mixture of Kirara and shippo in Inuyasha

Kuro~ I love that series

Yoko~ why don't you make a Fanfiction about that?

Hela~ the story ended the way I wanted to end, I can't make it any better (just shorter)

Kuro~ well Hela does not own Shugo charas, inuyasha, or and other stuff

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yoko~

I know I had to do something, for two weeks the same thing happened. Amu would wake up and head to the deck, Ikuto would follow, Utau would leave the room to god knows were and I was left alone. I was mad and pissed.

I wanted to swim and look for seashells, but captain said I could not leave the ship with out his permission, and god knows what territory I am in. I don't want to get in to a fight with other mermaids right now, I had to many things going.

I decided to go bother Yoru, I would prank him by drawing on his face while he was asleep in the captain's bed. Usually Kukai is there but after Utau started to disappear, he did to. I kept to my self and just messed around with Yoru. But all my fun would end that day with a bump into a old forgotten friend of Amu's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ikuto's POV~

I was steering the ship to an Island that matched the coordinates that Amu had given me. I knew that was the first Island that was suspected to be holding my treasure. I looked around and saw Amu already went in to her room to go back asleep.

I woke the rest of the crew up to start he day. I wanted to get there as fast as the wind allowed us. I felt pretty confident in myself when we started to get closer and closer. I knew I would be rewarded once we arrived and I knew what happened afterward. Party at the famous pirate Islands, the Caribbean.

But when I told my crew about teams and who goes were, I felt a bump on the ship. The whole ship rocked back and forth. I heard Yoru, who had paint on his face, say he saw something slither in the water. I was about to bust when I heard that. I was getting mad, and I knew who to blame. That good for nothing wrench-over sleeper, Amu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

I woke up to a huge bump on the side of the ship, I was cussing to that perverted captain. I knew it have something to do with him. I just had a gut feeling.

I looked out the window to find a silver scale like creature out side.

"Good morning Babe" I yawned, WAIT, I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew Babe was a sea serpent. I raised him from a small hatchling, but why is he outside my window with a dark grey scales, that was his angry scale color. I knew something was wrong, I slipped on a nice brown dress which was a little tight, I had some cleavage showing, but I just put it on and went to the deck as fast as I could.

I found the crew trying to shoot at my poor Babe, I had to do something, I screamed for them to stopped but nothing happened, I didn't know what to do.

"Amu, sing, that will calm down the beast" I heard a voice say. It was Yoko's. I did not now what to sing, I was on the verge of crying I could not think of a song to sing. I was to emotional.

"Don't let your emotions rule you, if you do you will turn into a mermaid in front of everyone, you must control what you feel and use it for your sake" Yoko explained. I stopped crying and stood up. I closed my eyes, I held my hands together and began to sing.

(a/n: Song is black roses red, by Alana Grace, there are Amuto video's about it, don't own)

_Can I ask you a question pleasePromise you won't laugh at meHonestly I'm standing hereAfraid I'll be twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreamsSo let in the morning light and let the darkness fade awayChorus:Can you turn my black roses red?Can you turn my black roses red?Drowning in my lonelinessHow long must I hold my breathSo much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest seaI reach to the sky as the moon looks onOne last year has come and gonneIt's time to let your love rain down on meCan you turn my black roses red? (x3)CuzI'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on loveI'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)_

I opened my closed eyes and saw the crew had stopped fighting and Babe had gone back to his blue grey scales. I was happy, I almost fainted but the captain caught me in his hands, I was tired but I stood back up and walked towards Babe.

"Yo, I would not do that if I were you" said a crew member.

"It's fine" I said, I calmly walked over and Babe bowed his head down, he knew who it was, he missed me because he licked my cheek lightly. I mean he was about 50 feet high, his licks were pretty big but I loved him.

"What is going on here, I was having major trouble getting up here and I want to now wh…" Utau stopped what she was saying once she saw Babe, I stopped Utau from screaming by covering her mouth. The whole crew looked up at me (or down in Amu's case).

"What?"

"What is this creature?" asked the captain

"My pet, I raised him from egg and now he guards the islands, he is also very cute when he changes forms"

"What?" asked Utau

"Watch, Babe! Could you please walk with me?" I yelled so Babe could hear. He knew what I wanted him to do.

The whole crew watched as the 50 foot beast turned in to a white light that was about as tall as a average kid. Then floated next to me. The light then turned into a boy that was up to my chest in height. He had fish ears but his hair was the color of sapphires and his eyes were as pink as cotton candy. He was hiding behind me like a little kid, I could not help but smile.

"is this his true form?" aske a crew member

"No, his true form is a sea serpent, this is the form he turns into when I ask him to"

"HE IS SO CUTE" yelled Utau almost scaring Babe.

"Why did you name him Babe?" asked captain.

"When I was little he turned into this form and some other girls said he was a real Babe, I didn't know what they meant so I just called him that"

"Strange story" said Captain

"Not as strange as you cat face" siad a small Babe

"He talkes to?" said the crew

"Yes he can understand human and speak it very nicely, he also knows a lot too" I said, bragging.

"Why?" asked captain

"My sister and I would teach him how to be a gentlemen so he could hide in society"

"why would you do that to a beast?" asked Captain Ikuto

"Because he is mine, and I love him like a child" I picked up Babe and hugged him. I knew he was scared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yoko~

What Amu didn't know was that when she walked away Babe was sticking his tongue out at the captain, and then hugged Amu tighter. Of course this ticked the captain off real quickly. I could not help but to lauhg. I just thought it was to funny. I mean, now Ikuto has realized he liked Amu and now we have a small brat who is going to mess up everything. Or so he thinks : ). I had another Idea that will involve Babe, but I need him to help, out of everyone, he is probably the only one to know my secret.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~ yay, I got the intro to Babe out of the way

Kuro~ that is just one of the intro's to the fabulous Babe, he has many uses through out your plans

Yoko~ What about me?

Hela~ don't worry I have a whole chapter about you later

Yoko~ meaning not next chapter

Kuro~ nope

Hela~ I have to have one secret that the crowd doesn't know to keep the reviews going up

Kuro~ true

Yoko~ but I want to tell L

Hela/Kuro~ NO *Duck tapes mouth*

Hela~ please R&R

Kuro~ yes please

Yoko~…


	10. YokoDia?

Hela- The first Island!!

Yoko- that means

Kuro- yep

Hela-Hehehe

Yoko- one point for me!!

Hela- it has not happened yet

Kuro- yea she could change it

Yoko- why it would change what her goal was

Hela- Yea

Kuro-*sighs* Hela does not own Shugo Chara or its characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Land~

~Normal POV~

Ikuto hopped of the boat and on to the land. The ground was soft with untouched sand. The breeze was cool and the air was hot. He knew today was a good day…till Amu showed up.

You see Amu before that moment was playing with babe in the water. She was having the time of her life. Then she saw the captain leave the boat to land. Amu got angry and Babe knew. She told babe not to kill these pirates and Babe was confused at first because he was told to kill ALL pirates. He did as he was told, so he did not kill them but instead tortured them. He often did pranks in the captains room or the crews room. Amu said that it was not Babe but the crew knew, they wanted to kill the brat.

Amu was angry because they were starting to explore with out her. She had not been on the island in years. This island held the graves of all the family. She wanted to pay respects to my father and my sister. She lost both her father and her older sister in a accident. Her sisters body was not found but her fathers was, it was in pieces and was in a horrific state. I was told that my sister was also in the same shape. It was after that when I met Babe.

"Speed up Babe we don't want Captain to have all the fun" she said with a grin.

"kooo" Babe said with a sweat drop. He felt a big event coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ikuto POV~

Why did she have to come, I was already in a bad mood. She is not helping it.

"why are you exploring with out me, I am th only one with a idea of where the treasure might be"

"Because my "lady" we wanted to find camp and settle down, we have to be ready for anything that might happen"

"If you would ask me, you would know what you would need" she said with her arms crossed facing away from me.

I started walking away to a area that looked somewhat safe. I found it nice and perfect to set up camp. Till I saw the cemetery next door.

At first my knees went stiff. I could not move, I quickly came back to my senses.

"Amu, could you come here?" I waved for Amu to come.

"I told you that this place was not a place you could randomly walk around, this is the…" Amu stopped specking and looked at the graves, she noticed that there were flowers on the two graves, new ones to. The names were Dia Hinamori and Tsumugu Hinamori, I figured out that they were family.

"Are they close to you?" I asked

"Yes, Dia was my sister and the other was my father, there graves have not been visited in four years at least" She said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"HI, GUYS WAZ UP" I jumped freckn ten feet after I heard that. I turned around and saw it was Yoko, she had a sword and flowers in her hand.

"why are you guys all moppy?"

"where did you get those flowers?" Amu asked and she ran pasted me to her.

"I picked them and uh.. Saw these graves and put the flowers on them for respect" she had a sweat drop on her head. I did not know what she would lie about. I just said quit.

"Yoko, there you are, did you find your gr…" I heard form a little sister. Amu did not hear what Utau had said. She was to busy asking Yoko more questions. Utau sigh in relief, I walked towards her and she backed up.

"Find I will believe you but you better ask next time" I heard what she said but tried to ignored it. I slowly started to piece the puzzle pieces together, there are just some questions I needed to ask Yoko first then I think I will get it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yoko's POV~

"Find I will believe you but you better ask next time"

Great I need permission to visit my own grave *sweat drops*

Know thanks to Utau, Ikuto might figure it out my little secret. I knew my death day was going to be Hell.

After the captain and Amu left, Utau ran towards me.

"Sorry about that, looks like amu didn't hear"

"yea, luckly, now wait while I sing a song for my father ok"

"can I listen?"

"of course, I like a live audience while I sing for the dead" I said with a smile

Utau just glared and crossed her arms and leaned one foot.

I sighed and began to sing, I saw amu angrily coming with Ikuto behind her.

_Cover my eyesCover my earsTell me these words are a lieIt cant be trueThat I'm losing youThe sun cannot fall from the skyCan you hear heaven cryTears of an angelTears of aaaaaaaa...Tears of an angelTears of an every clockStars are in shockThe river will flow to the seaI wont let you flyI wont say goodbyeI wont let you slip away from meCan you hear heaven cryTears of an angelTears of aaaaaaaa...Tears of an angelTears of an Of An Angel Lyrics on .comSo hold onBe strongEveryday on we'll goI'm here, dont you fearLittle one dont let go(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)Dont let go(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)Dont let go(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)Cover my eyesCover my earsTell me these words are a lie_

I felt sad while singing. This was the song my soul followed when I died to my master. I felt my pain in my heart, I started to feel light headed at the end and I think I fainted. I could still hear everyone call my name, I think I saw Amu cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~Sorry for being late, I just started another Fanfic

Kuro~ your doing to many things at once

Yoko~ you also have a trip to florida in a few weeks

Hela~ yea XD I can't wait

Kuro~ -_- well finish this so you can start on the next one

Yoko~ R&R people

Hela~ please!!!!

_**Song is tears of an angel by Ryandan **_


	11. Yoko's party plans

Hela~ I am sorry about he song in the last chapter, I did not notice that it was a clumped together

Kuro~ she updated it so it doesn't matter any more

Yoko~ we have worked really hard in making all these chapter so please R&R

Hela~ I would also like to take suggestions if you have any!!

Yoko~ I to would like some

Tadase~ What are you commoners talking about

Kuro~ character change Hela?

Hela~ yes *changes* **Music slash ***music notes come out of a sword slashed in the air*

Tadase~ *runs for his life*

Yoko~ Hela doesn't own Shugo chara or it's characters, music used or any mentioned items

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

I saw Yoko fall to the ground as I ran towards her, I was crying and I could not stop. I did not catch her but Utau did.

"YOKO!!" I screamed, she looked tired and she fell asleep. Everyone had sweet drops on there heads. We were all worried and she was only snoring away.

"Looks like she was only sleepy" said Utau

"she is totally useless" said Ikuto with a grin on his face.

"She made me worry so much, why is she sleepy?" I asked Utau

"She has been focused on her death day" Utau said as if it was common sense

"What is a death day?" I asked. Ikuto looked at Utau wanting to know the same answer.

"It is like a birthday but since mermaids were born after there human death, they call them death days" she explained

"How would you know all this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you were playing with Babe, and did not notice how much stress she has been under, she has to do so much on a death day, first she has to visit he- I mean graves and respect the dead, then she has to sing the song she was sung to when she died and finally, party for a whole night and rest for a whole day"

"Why is she stressed? Sounds like the life of a pirate, besides the graves and singing" said Ikuto

"because she thought uh- she would not make it in time, finding graves in the middle of the ocean was a tricky thing you know" Utau explained. I figured she was telling the truth so I did not question her.

"Then we shall party tonight!" I yelled

"WHAT" Utau and Ikuto yelled

"When did I give you permission to start celebrations?"

"after you said that Babe did all thought things to your crew, and yelled at me for something he did not do" I said. I saw both Utau and Ikuto roll there eyes. This just mad me even more enraged.

"Don't tell me you think so to Utau"

"of course I do, I can't think of anyone else"

"Yoko could have done it, to cool off after "stressing out" over her death day" I said.

"Impossible she has been with me sword fighting" Ikuto said.

"What?" I asked. Yoko sword fighting, she is a mermaid not a pirate.

"she is pretty good to, she must have learned from some one great" Ikuto gloated. Then He looked me in the eye and held his chin and asked.

"Are you jealous?" with the smirk of his that gives me a blush every time.

"NO YOU PERVERT" I yelled. I heard laughter from the bush, it was Kukai and another crew member with purple hair.

"sorry captain we were gathering wood when we heard you talk about Yoko" said the one with purple hair.

"It is fine Mr. Nagihiko, just go gather more wood" Ikuto sighed, they bowed and went back to what they were doing. I sighed and walked back towards camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

What Amu did not know (what _**does **_she know?) is that she was not stressed about her death day, but the news she heard from Babe. Babe had told her that the navy lead by Prince Tadase was coming for a rescue of Amu. She was busted when Utau read Yoko's journal (note to Yoko, don't write in a journal). Utau asked why this was a problem and she explained how she saw a "vision" when ever Ikuto and Amu were together. Utau wanted to help and Yoko thought it would be fine, but she did not tell her that she was also trying to get Utau and Kukai together.

So both Utau and Yoko were worried when the Prince would come "visit" them. He knew all the islands locations and what the ship looks like. Also from Babes descriptions there are three Navy ships coming for one girl. This had Yoko very stressed, she was happy that she was able to talk to Utau about it. Its hard to bubble all this in side of her all the time.

Ikuto also helped. He did not know about her "plan" but he knew she was getting stressed about something and offered to fight her. She was very quick and her footing was good. Ikuto had fun fighting someone who was new and good. His crew of course is very good at fighting but Ikuto knows there strategies and beats them easily. Yoko always had changed her plan of attack so it was different.

Amu would turn in to a mermaid with out Yoko's permission and play with Babe in the water, Yoko and Utau knew. Utau ignored it and would go find Kukai, Yoko was worried though, she knew the power of being a mermaid was addicting to humans like pot. She hoped Amu would stop. But she didn't, Yoko talked to her about it but Amu discard it. This only made Yoko worry more and stress out more. Utau said it looked like Yoko had lost a few pounds since she was not eating or drinking.

Truly Yoko was Amu's big sister. There was no denying that, she cared so much for her but Amu treated as if she was a bother. After awhile, Yoko stopped, she was not suppose to be anywhere near her old life, she was to stay away and live her new one. She had to stop being her big sister and start being a friend who supported her in all she does even if they are stupid and deadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

I guess I should do something for her, I mean she does need to feel special. Even though she has been bossing me around a lot, telling me I need her permission to use a "gift" she gave me. I found it like having to ask to use clothes your parents bought you, stupid and unnecessary. Maybe I will throw her a little party. Just some rum and a hug, maybe a present, I could go find some shells.

"knock, knock"

"You may enter" I yelled

The door opened and it was the captain, her had a smirk on his face but quickly wiped it off to a serious face.

"are you sure you want a party for Yoko?" while he was looking at he ground

"just a small one, I mean I have to do at least something for her" I said in a snobby sounding way, I was disgusted by my own voice.

"Ok…Ok" the second ok was said in more of a seductive voice. I heard the door behind me close. I sigh and looked out the window. I saw that it was getting dark and Yoko's present will need to be found ASAP. I ran out and jumped in the water, as soon as I jumped my feet became one and I started to look for shells.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ikuto's POV~

I knocked on her door, she yelled come in or something like that. I opened the door and saw that she was wearing a transparent dress, under dress I guess, and a light robe. Clearly she forgot that she was wearing it other wise she would not have let me in.

_Ikuto you have to stop, you came in her for Yoko not sex_

I shook my head and put one a serious face.

"are you sure you want a party for Yoko?" I asked trying not to look at her directly.

"just a small one, I mean I have to do at least something for her" she said in a bitchy tone, I felt like slapping her, she sounded as if she is forced to do something for this girl.

I just simple replied

"Ok" then the wheels in my head started to turn, I remember Utau saying that she was to "party" so I though I would get the whole crew in one this while Utau watched Yoko, a surprised party. I mean she has done a lot for me, she explained this feeling I had and helped me learn new moves in fighting. I thought a big party would be fun to before we explore the island.

"Ok" I said in a more seductive tone, I left and ran to tell the crew and Utau what I had planned. I know they would find it fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Utau POV~

I was about to kiss Kukai when my brother came running towards the crew, Kukai stopped and ran to the rest, I walked and followed mad at my brother as all hell out.

"I have a plan"

"What is it captain" Yoru said

"We are going to have a big party for Yoko, to day is her death day and we need to celebrate" he said with pride to back it up.

I thought it would be great, I mean I have not been to a party in ages, I would like a whole night of fun.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"We will have fighting competitions, maybe we will drink (of course we will), dance, sing, and laugh at stories" Ikuto said.

"Sounds like fun, maybe I will teach you guys a game I played as a lad" said Kukai

"I will make some special tea I save only for such occasions" said Nagi

"I will make some songs for us to sing" I said

"I will get the finest rum and swords we have" said the captain

"WOOOOO" yelled everyone. We all started on our plans. Then Ikuto pulled me aside.

"I need you to make sure Yoko does not fined out, make sure she dresses in a old pirate outfit so she can move around and fight, this is a surprise so also keep your big mouth quiet" he whispered.

"Hmph" I replied, I knew it was hard to keep a secret but I kept the best ones for myself.

"fine, I will take Yoko out to sea and we will gather sea shells, this will keep her busy for long enough for you"

"No, no mermaid stuff, I am already having problems with Amu, I don't need you to get in to that"

"fine, we will make clothes or sew something"

"Thank you" he smiled at me and I walked toward Yoko whop was sleeping still, Ikuto carried her to the ship and I followed. I could see Amu swim away with Babe. I tried to hold my anger but I snapped

"AMU YOU BITCH, COME BACK HER AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR FRECKIN SISTER"

Ikuto looked at me with confusion.

"Sister?"

"Yes Yoko is her dead sister, and she is not suppose to know"

"then why are you yelling it?"

"Because she is to far away she could not even hear me anyway" I sighed

"Hmm… So why did Amu not recognize her?"

" well her true name is Dia and she had looked almost like Amu's twin"

"So she changed"

"No, of course she did Idiot" Ikuto glared at me intently. I thought that Ikuto would kill me.

"Lets hurry, I have to get he rum from the storage cell and hew swords from my room"

"_Ikuto you idiot, kiss her" _I heard

We both looked at each other, then Yoko, she was talking in her sleep. I giggled then looked at Ikuto. He was confused.

"_Amu, stop thinking and follow" _she said in a whisper. She was even working in her sleep.

"what is she talking about?" He asked. I did not know what to say, I could not say what she was talking about.

"she has a silly idea that you and Amu should be together" I laughed nervously.

"yea…silly alright" he looked even more depressed.

"You like her don't you" I ran in front of him on the deck.

"No" he blushed, Ikuto, my brother, blushed.

"You like her, oh my god, yes" I jumped up so high. Ikuto looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you" he said

"*giggle*, fine, lets go, I need to wake Yoko and tell her the good news"

"No, what part of 'don't tell anyone' don't you understand?"

"she is not just any one, she is your matchmaker" I said with a big smirk.

"Your kidding right" he said annoyed

"No, she is, she wants you and Amu to be together"

"why?"

"she is a "Amuto fan"" I could not help but laugh, it was stupid but funny. Even Ikuto laughed at it.

"Ok, lets get her to the room, my arms are starting to get tired"

"Fine"

We walked back to the room. Ikuto put her on the bed then Yoko woke up,.

"WAIT, IKUTO"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at Yoko.

"What is it, I know about the matchmaking thing"

"I know, I was awake when I said it"

"what is it then" Ikuto sounded annoyed

"It's just…I need you to talk to Amu, I am worried about her changing into a mermaid all the time" she said as she gripped the blanket on her bed. Her face was screaming worried.

"you don't have to die to become a mermaid, just have to be in the water for awhile and the ocean will claim her heart"

Ikuto looked to the floor and then looked at Yoko. He smiled and started to walk out the door

"I will try" He said as he close the door. After Ikuto left, Yoko looked at her feet under the blanket. She still had a firm grip on the blanket.

I had to think of something to cheer her up. I started to sing a song.

_Just a day,Just an ordinary trying to get a boy,Just an ordinary he was looking to the as he asked if I would come alongI started to realizeThat everyday you findJust what he's looking for,Like a shooting star he shines._

Then she started to sing.

Yoko-_He said take my hand,Live while you canDon't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

Utau:_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary wordsAlthough they did not feelFor I felt what I had not felt beforeYou'd swear those words could as I looked up into those eyesHis vision borrows I know he's no stranger,For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Both:_And he said take my hand,Live while you canDon't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your handIn the palm of your hand._

Utau:_Please come with me,See what I the stars for time will not will not you see?_

Yoko:_Just a dream, just an ordinary I wake in bedAnd the boy, that ordinary boyOr was it all in my head?Did he asked if I would come alongIt all seemed so as I looked to the door,I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Utau_And he said take my hand,Live while you can,Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your handIn the palm of your hand,In the palm of your hand._

Yoko:_Just a day, just an ordinary dayJust trying to get a boy,Just an ordinary he was looking to the sky._

"That song reminded me when I loved some one" she said

"who was it?"

"I his name was Ronin, I tried to save him but I drowned, my father jumped in with me and the tide dragged us to our death, my soul searched for the after life but I heard a song, the one I sang at the graves, I followed and the man promised me a new life if I agreed to follow him"

"so you sold your soul?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I guess you could say that" she had both her hands behind her head and laid down on the bed. She looked at the top of the room and her eyes looked empty.

"did you love him?"

"Yes, I did, I was about to kiss him when my father caught us, then he fell in, I jumped and so did father, and the rest is history" she sighed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep again and I started to yawn. I walked to my bed and fell asleep, I was to tired and sad after Yoko's story to go and make clothes.

Before I fell asleep I saw a pink headed girl walk in the room. "See you later Amu.."

"I'll wake you before the party" she said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Fight the dream of memories

**Hela~ Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Kuro~ hare you having problems typing Hela?**

**Yoko~ spending all her time playing Guitar hero has slowed her down**

**Kuro~ I thought you were playing KH2 again**

**Hela~ I was then my mom got me guitar hero (1,2 and 80's), so far I can be on medium.**

**Kuro~ Ha, I can go on hard**

**Yoko~ you're her would be self, of course you can**

**Hela~ who is your would be self?**

**Yoko~ you haven't made me one**

**Kuro~ whine whine whine, what some cheese with that wine**

**Yoko~ *glares at Kuro* Hela does not own Shugo Chara or any material for that matter**

**(kool fight scene here) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/n: if you have any questions on songs, send me a PM)

~Amu POV~

I can't believe Utau fell asleep. I mean why would she fall asleep when I spent all my precious time finding these shells for her and Yoko… why do I sound like a bitch?

"Amu…" a very sleepy voice said, it was Yoko.

"What is it?" I snapped

"Amu your heart is getting colder by the day, you need to stay out of the water" she said with a worried look. Then she looked down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Please *sob*" I saw that she was crying but I felt nothing for her.

"I will do what I want when I want" I said, I mentalliy slapped myself.

_What am I saying, Yoko is a friend why am I being so cruel to her… she wants to take away my power, that's why… No she would never hurt me._

I was so confused I heard different voices in my head. I did not know which one to listen to. I felt like I was going crazy

"knock, knock"

I screamed

"What's wrong" Ikuto swing the door open and ran towards me. I froze and my mind went blank

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yoko POV~

I jumped out of my bed, even Utau woke up. Ikuto stopped about five feet in front of Amu. Kukai had followed Ikuto in and was right behind him, Kukai ran towards Utau to protect her. I ran to Amu's right, Utau and Kukai was on the left and Ikuto was in front. The whole room was covered in darkness, Amu let out a scream that stung our ears. The song of confusion was coming I knew it.

(a/n: in your mind make it frecky like, I will help with discribtions in the *)

~Normal POV

What's wrong with me?Why do I feel like this?I'm going crazy now

*blood starts to drop form the ceiling*

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about itOn my life, on my head, don't wanna think about itFeels like I'm going insane, yeah

*Amu's eyes starts to twist in to the back of her head, Utau gets scared and hides behind Kukai, Ikuto steps towards Amu, but a mysterious force pushes him back*

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

*black spikes come from behind and shoot at Yoko, she doges them and lands right next to Ikuto, Amu's eyes looks and blood falls*

It can creep up inside you and consume youA disease of the mind, it can control youIt's too close for comfort

*Amu has a sword that magically appears and she starts to fight Yoko, Yoko has a "key blade" (lol, the Bond of flame) and fights against her, a force field stops Ikuto from interrupting*

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonderAin't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go underBetter think twice, your train of thought will be alteredSo if you must falter be wise

*the fight is epic, better then the boss fight in KH2 …anyway, Amu lunges and Yoko does a back flip and her outfit changes to… look at my profile, I will put it up -_- later… then she tries to slash Amu but she blocks and Amu out fit changes… I will draw it for you soon!!… Epic battle, Ikuto, Kukai and Utau watches with fear*

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is lightDisturbia, am I scaring you tonight?Disturbia, ain't used to what you likeDisturbia, disturbia

*Yoko and Amu jumps in to the air and slash and blocks then fall to the ground with some flips to slow there landing, they glare and Amu's eyes looks at Ikuto, eyes going back to normal, *

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to meDisconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ringI gotta get out or figure this sh** outIt's too close for comfort, oh

*Yoko takes this chance to attack but Amu's eyes then turns red and empty, she jumps and slashes Yoko on the back, Yoko flips back on to her feet and puts her hand on her shoulder, Amu smirks and lunges, Yoko jumps but Amu grabs her foot and spins and throws her against the wall, Yoko lands on the wall with her feet then pushes to attack Amu (slow mo)*It's a thief in the night to come and grab youIt can creep up inside you and consume youA disease of the mind it can control youI feel like a monster, oh

*Amu smirks and spikes fly from her hand and heads towards Yoko, Yoko drops but that is when Amu jumps and her fist lands in Yoko's gut, Yoko falls to the ground, Amu pulls back her head by her brown hair, Yoko smirks and Amu looks in disbelieve, Yoko then elbows Amu and amu backs up, Yoko gets on her feet and jump, Amu follows And they fight in the air*Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonderAin't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go underBetter think twice, your train of thought will be alteredSo if you must falter be wiseYour mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is lightDisturbia, am I scaring you tonight?Disturbia, ain't used to what you likeDisturbia, disturbia, disturbia

*Amu and Yoko both land on the ground, Amu hold her head and appears to be in great pain, Yoko stands still while she watches, knowing if she were to move the other Amu would attack, Ikuto finally gets in and runs towards Amu, Amu cries blood form her eyes and stands up, Ikuto hugs her but Amu pushes him in to the wall*

Release me from this curse I'm inTrying to maintain but I'm strugglingIf you can't go-o-oI think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

*Yoko comes up behind Amu and has the key blade at her throat, Ikuto yells to stop, Amu throws Ikuto on top of Yoko, Ikuto face is in Yoko's chest, Yoko blushes and Ikuto smirks then shakes his head, Amu gets even angrier and a aura forms around Amu, cuts begin to form on her body*

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonderAin't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go underBetter think twice, your train of thought will be alteredSo if you must falter be wise

*the aura then causes Yoko pain, and Utau, since they are connected, Ikuto is shocked and confused in what to do, Amu only gets more nad more cuts, this causes Yoko and Utau to scream in pain*Disturbia, it's like the darkness is lightDisturbia, am I scaring you tonight?Disturbia, ain't used to what you likeDisturbia, disturbia

*Amu falls to the ground and the room turns back to normal*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ikuto POV~

What in the hell just happened?

I just saw Amu fight with her sister, it looked like I was in he movie FFVII (don't own). I could not believe what just happened.

Yoko stood up from the pain and fell on me I lifted her to a bed then lifted Amu to another bed and covered her.

"Amu is getting to affected my the ocean, she needs to stay out, other wise I will not be able to stop her" she huffed

"rest, I will find some bandages"

"just get me some rum"

"rum?"

"it heals mermaids like a medicine"

"fine, just don't drink all of it"

"fine, thank you"

"will Amu and Utau heal to?"

"Yes, if I heal they do"

"good" I snapped

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu POV~

I woke up, it was sunset out side, I felt like I could run a marathon, I had so much energy. I wonder what happen before I fell asleep.

"Amu!!"

"Utau, what happen before I fell asleep?"

"you were in a battle against Yoko, we had many cuts and you were scary looking"

"I could not have, I don't rem…" then my memory came back, Yoko was starting to bother me about swimming, then I became confused and I could not think.

"Amu, listen to me, Yoko is ok now, anyway we are going to be hosting a party for her later"

"Why?"

"why what Amu?" Utau asked

"why would I feel like that?"

"feel like what?"

"I felt a bitterness in me when I saw Yoko next to Ikuto"

"that might be... Jealousy"

"why would I be jealous of Yoko, I mean she was only standing next to him in that one out fit, looking like a slut" I started to growl.

"yea.. How could I mistake you for being jealous" she said sarcastically

"fine, I might be a tad jealous, but I know there is nothing between Yoko and Ikuto" I said. Utau smirked and put her head on her knees.

"we should go get ready for the party, Ikuto and the crew should be ready soon"

"yea"

We left Yoko asleep with all the rum bottles around her, she snored like a pig as we left.

Utau ran off, I yelled but she could not hear me. I sigh, then I felt something wrapped around my waist. I also felt something warm and wet going up my neck to my ear. I shivered and blushed so many shades of red.

"Hello my strawberry, I see your better" I heard the man say.

"Ca-a-aptain what are you doing?" I asked

"well, you called me a cat so I am licking you" he smirked

"I can't believed it, I thought that… never mind" I said

"you thought what?"

"I thought that you would treat me better"

"oh.. Do you want to go to your room then" his smirk got even bigger.

"Pervert cat" I mumbled I walked off and then ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~?~

**.com/watch?v=oZLfeWy9pow, listen while reading this section**

_It was foggy and cold, the ship was rocking back and forth._

"_Ronin where are you?" she yelled, and found a tall figure, a boy who looked a couple years older then her. He was very fit and skinny. (a/n: he was hot!!)_

"_why did you change Dia, I thought you loved me?"_

"_Ronin I" _

"_why did you say all those things about me?"_

"_Ronin, my father would never approve" _

"_why would I care, I love you so much" the light blue haired boy hugged Dia._

"_Ronin, I don't want to hurt my family's heart"_

"_I know, just answer me this one question"_

"_what Ronin?"_

"_Do you truly love me Dia?"_

"_Of course Baka" they kissed, Ronin tongue touch Dia lips, she knew what that meant, she opened her mouth and let in his tongue to explore, soon her tongue joined in. She held his neck even tighter to her, he held her waist even tighter. They were truly in love._

"_Dia, where are you" she heard but ignored._

"_Dia, what are you doing? Who is that?" her father saw that they were kissing._

"_Father, what are you doing up" she backed up, so did Ronin. _

"_I will kill you" her father yelled. The boy backed up and slipped of the boat. The girl quickly grabbed his hand._

"_RONIN" she yelled_

"_Dia!" the boy yelled as he slipped from her hands. To Dia was slow watching him fall in to the ocean. She thought it was years before her father grabbed her._

"_Stop Dia"_

"_let go" she cryed, she slipped threw and jumped in the water._

"_HE IS JUST A PIRATE DIA" her father yelled._

_She looked in the water yelling his name. swimming father and father from the ship. She saw a body, she swam towards it. _

"_RONIN" she came up to the body, it was lifeless. The pulse was gone, she looked at the face of a light haired, blue eyed pirate. The man she loved. She slowly sank to the bottom with the body in her arms, she opened her eyes to see her father trying to reach her. Then something hit him and he closed his eyes. She knew what happened, he died. She was alone, all alone._

~Yoko's POV~

"Yoko wake up" I heard

It was a dream, more like a memory. I opened my eyes to see two girls looking at me with sorrow. It turns out I was crying. I sat up and yawned.

"sorry, I had a nightmare about my past life" I wiped my eyes

Only Utau had a idea of what I was talking about.

"Well we have a surprise for you! so dress up and ready" they gave me a pirate outfit, it looked nice and familiar.

"thanks guys" I smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hela~ this took me only a few hours but I feel I should have done more **

**Kuro~ well Yoko's story was sad, I mean the song you used for inspiration was really sad**

**Heal~ the "What if" one? **

**Kuro~ yea**

**Yoko~ *sobs***

**Hela~ it's ok Yoko, you will have a happy ending ^^**

**Yoko~ really *puppy eyes***

**Kuro~ great now we have two girly's here**

**Hela & Yoko~ -glares-**

**Hela~R&R**

**Yoko~ next chapter is My party!!**

**I realize that Amu did a lot of things to Yoko in the battle, but at that moment Amu was not her self so she did not feel it. Utau did though!!**

**Review **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Yoko's Death Day

Hela~ PARTY!!

Kuro~ yayaya!!

Yoko- ^^

Hela- thanks everyone for the support!! I love reading all your comments and reviews

Yoko- ore would be nice

Kuro- we are updating like crazy to make sure you have a good story before we leave for Florida

Hela- sun, ocean, and Disney!!!

Kuro & Yoko- YIPPEE

Hela- I do not own Shugo Chara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Ikuto's POV~**

**I set up the logs for seats and the fire was strong with a pig we found on the island. I thought the pig was a good 150 pounds ( ~68.038 KG). This should feed the crew I thought. Utau told me she went to wake up Yoko, so I should check if Kukai was done what he was doing. **

**As I walk over I see he set up a net with a ball. **

"**This game is soccer (football to the rest of the world)"**

"**Is it fun?" I asked. He looked at me as if I asked him if he was gay, mentally I chuckled at the thought.**

"**as much fun as it is to steal" I took his word and went off to see what Nagi had in store. He of course was a dancer and grew up in a tea family. So he was making tea for Yoko.**

"**Is it good Nagi?"**

"**I suspect captain you would find it… luscious" I smirked and took a sip. It tasted of strawberry's, my smirk grew wider as I swallowed.**

"**Good job" I said before I walked off. I had to check the swords and rum before Yoko got here. Of course they were fine. The swords were my best and the rum was only the rarest you could find. My pride had never been so high. Then my nose smelled a familiar scent, strawberry's.**

"**Yoko is coming Ikuto you have to hide the crew"**

"**CREW!!"**

"**YES CAPTAIN"**

"**we need to hide behind the trees till Yoko gets here and pop out to say happy birthday" explained Amu.**

**I rolled my eyes and did as she said. She stayed out and waited. I saw Utau walking up the trail with Yoko, she seemed troubled. Amu gave her a hug and yelled…3...2...1... Surprise, the whole crew jumped out of the trees and said happy death day Yoko. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Yoko POV~ **

**I knew what they were doing, I over heard Utau and Amu talking about it as I got dressed in the puffy white shirt and vest with the vertical stripped pants. I also had a triangle hat on for the record. I still smiled and acted surprised. I knew Amu brought it but not sure about Utau. I hugged them and the crew.**

"**Thanks guys, this means a lot to me"**

"**It was my Idea" Amu yelled**

"**Thank you Amu" I felt happy. **

"**what do you want to do first?" Ikuto asked**

"**I have a game called soccer we could play!" Kukai said**

"**after that we could have tea" Nagi stated**

"**and we have sword fights and stories over dinner"**

"**I think I want Soccer first, I have not played in a while" it's true, I liked to play soccer while I traveled with father. I think Jean taught me, he was a boy I met in France. **

"**I will have you know that I won't go eay on you because you're a girl"**

"**I won't go easy on you because you're a dork" everyone one laughed. **

"**Ha, lets see your skills girly"**

"**I'll set up the soundtrack of your defeat"**

_**After the game…**_

**We were tied hand and hand. I only needed one point to win. We both were tired. I saw the crew at the edge of there seats. He was in front of me, a random crew member was in front of the net. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to out do him. So I kicked the ball high into the air. Then I jumped up. Kukai tried to jump also, but I did a bicycle kick to the ball. I landed on the ground and smirked. The ball flew to the goal and the crew member tried to stop it but it was to powerful and end up pulling him into the net.**

**Everyone looked at me, I just smiled and had one hand behind my head. Silent's was only heard, till Ikuto started to laugh quietly. Then the rest of the crew laughed, even Kukai. Kukai shaked my hand and I grinned. **

"**great job out there Yoko, your pretty good for a girl" he delayed the last part for a few seconds. I puffed and then sigh. **

_**Flash back**_

"_**you still suck girly" male voice**_

"_**I will beat you one of these days, and when I do I will laugh in your face" Yoko (Dia) said**_

"_**I will bow down to you on that day because I would be to old to stand" the male grinned**_

"_**Just wait, Mr.…"**_

"_**Ronin, just Ronin" he said**_

**End flashback**

**I had one tear fall down my face. **

"**what's wrong Yoko?" Kukai asked**

"**Nothing just bring back memories…good memories" I said**

"**glad to hear" he smiled**

**We continued to a spot in the trees were only Ikuto, Amu, Utau, and myself entered. We saw Nagi drinking tea at a table he made with some old crates.**

"**I haven't had tea in ages" I yelled**

"**well, you will like my tea, it's the best you can find in the new world" he started to pour us a glass of tea. I took a small sip and sigh in relief. The quality was excellent and the aroma was breathtaking. I took a little longer sip and repeated the experience. We talked for a bit about Nagi's past life before becoming a pirate. I learned a lot. Even about a girl he left that he liked, he blushed a little when talking about her, I think her name was Rima.**

**Flashback**

"_**This stuff taste awful, how can you drink it" Ronin stuck out his touge**_

"_**Well, most of us were not raised on Rum Mr. Ronin"**_

"_**How many times do I have to say, just Ronin"**_

"_**I only call people by there names if I know them well enough"**_

"_**Well its your fault for saving my life"**_

"_**Yes, for I thought you would be more appreciative of it"**_

"_**what ever" as he staired of into the sun**_

_**She looked at him with awe, she saw his eyes the color of blue, ocean blue, his skin was white, but tan. He **_

_**had a mysterious feel about him. He turned his head to look at her and she blushed.**_

"_**dreaming about me darling" he smirked**_

"_**No, I would never dream about pirate"**_

**End flash back**

**I blankly sipped my tea. I giggled at the memory of Ronin face after drinking a very bitter tea.**

"**what are you giggling about my lady?"**

"**Just thinking of the past" I took another sip**

"**Why don't you tell us about you then?"**

"**I will at story time, so be patient"**

**After the wonderful tea ceremony, Ikuto set up a sword fighting challenge. I thought it would be fun to fight Ikuto for a bit. Although with all these flash backs I would be worried about fighting Ikuto.**

"**scared?"**

"**Never" I smirked, Ikuto did the same.**

**The fight had started. Ikuto had a usual attack of fighting and not defending. I quickly snapped that out of him after the first times we fought. Ikuto started to grow in his skills more and more. I knew that he would be able to protect Amu better now. If only he could fight against Amu her self. **

**I almost fell when I started to think about Amu, Ikuto knew I was busy thinking.**

"**be careful or otherwise I will hurt you"**

"**don't worry, it will take a while before…"**

**Flashback**

"_**It will take a while before you will strike me hun"**_

"_**err, I will kill you bastard"**_

"_**Ha, not with your footing" the man walked behind Dia and grabbed her hands from behind. **_

"_**you have to relax and feel the ground, and remember to look into your opponents eyes, they can not lie"**_

_**The male breath was falling on the back of her neck, she blushed and turned her head behind her. The male stared to get closer to her face, then there noses touch. The male pulled away, Dia looked with confusion and shock. She held her mouth with one hand ass she slowly placed the sword to the floor. Her back was facing him**_

"_**I am sorry, I got carried away"**_

_**He started to walk away but she did not want him to, she wanted to know what he was going to do.**_

"_**WAIT RONIN" that was the first time she said his name with out the Mr.. He stopped and turned around. She walked towards him**_

"_**what was it you were trying to do just now?"**_

"_**Nothing, I was just teaching you how to fight"**_

"_**but your face came close to mine, does that mean you like me?" she asked with a happy tone on the last part.**_

"_**N-n-no" he said with a blush**_

"_**I think you do Mr. Ronin, and you know what?"**_

"_**what Miss Dia" he said **_

"_**I like you" they kissed, a innocent kiss.**_

**End flashback **

**I did not notice the sword coming to my head. I quickly fliped back and dealt a final blow. Just a blade at the side of his neck. If I were to move the sword over a inch or two, it would have entered his neck. He smirked and lowered his weapon.**

"**who taught you to fight?"**

"**a good friend of mine"**

"**I should find him and ask him to teach me"**

"**He died a few years ago, actually today is also the day he died"**

**Only Utau had an Idea of the person I was talking about. I looked at her and she nodded with sorrow look in her eyes. I knew she felt pity for me.**

"**that's to bad, guess I will learn the hard way to beat you" He smirked.**

"**That's right kitty boy" the crew snickered at the nickname I gave him. Amu laughed, Utau smiled. **

**We all gathered around the fire telling chilling tales of monsters and ghost, they liked Ikuto's stories, they were filled will adventure and horrors. Amu hid behind me, reminded me of when I was alive, she would come into my room and sleep with me during lighting storms. I would try kicking her out of the bed but nothing worked. I miss those days the most.**

"**Yoko, it's your turn" Nagi said**

"**I think I will sing a song instead of a story, Utau would you like to accompany me?"**

"**Of course"**

"**what about me?" Amu asked**

"**if you like, it's a love song" Amu sat down and kept quiet. The whole crew moaned and whined about the whole "love song" idea.**

"**this song is a song I wrote when I was turned into a mermaid, for my friend"**

**(this song is the song I used in the last chapter, the one I asked you to listen to in the background of the dream, also imagine some flash backs with the song!! )**

**Yoko:**

**Here I stand alone**

**With this weight upon my heartAnd it will not go away**

**Utau:In my head I keep on looking back**

**Yoko:Right back to the start**

**Wondering what it was that made you change**

**Utau:Well I tried**

**But I had to draw the line**

**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

**Yoko:What if I had never let you go**

**Would you be the man I used to know**

**Utau:If I'd stayed**

**Yoko:If you'd tried**

**Both:If we could only turn back time**

**Yoko:But I guess we'll never know**

**Utau:Many roads to take**

**Some to joy**

**Yoko: Some to heart-ache**

**Utau:Anyone can lose their way**

**Yoko:And if I said that we could turn it back**

**Right back to the start**

**Both:**

**Would you take the chance and make the change**

**Yoko:Do you think how it would have been sometimes**

**Utau:Do you pray that I'd never left your side**

**Both:What if I had never let you go**

**Would you be the man I used to know**

**Yoko:If I'd stayed**

**Utau:If you'd tried**

**Both:If we could only turn back time**

**But I guess we'll never know**

**Yoko:If only we could turn the hands of time**

**If I could take you back would you still be mine**

**Utau:'Cos I triedBut I had to draw the line**

**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

**Yoko:What if I had never let you go**

**Would you be the man I used to knowWhat if I had never walked away'Cos I still love you more than I can sayIf I'd stayed**

**Utau:If you'd tried**

**Yoko:If we could only turn back time**

**But I guess we'll never know**

**Both:We'll never know**

**The whole crew looked at us, then clapped. I smiled, I saw Amu pout in the corner.**

"**Amu do you want to sing a song?"**

"**yes" her eyes then sparkled like diamonds.**

"**Fine, come here and sing with me" I touched her forehead to transfer the song. Then we stood back to back.**

**(this song I thought fit Yoko and "Ronin" very well)**

**Amu:**

**I know that you're hiding things**

**using gentle words to shelter meyour words were like a dreambut dreams could never fool me...Not that easilyI acted so distant thendidn't say good-bye before you leftbut I was listening you fight your battles far from me......Far too easily**

**Yoko**

**'Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back'I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that doorbut still I swore to hide that pain when I turn back the pages**

**Amu: Shouting might've been the answer then**

**what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to departbut now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart....**

***lighting flashes during this part***

**Yoko:'Cause One Thousand words**

**Called out Through the Ages**

**They'll Fly to youEven Though I can seeI Know That Reaching you**

**Suspended on Silver WingsOh One Thousand Words**

**One Thousand Embraces**

**Will Cradle You**

**Amu: Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away**

**Yoko: They'll Hold you Forever........**

***hear instruments in the background***

**Amu:**

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Yoko:**

**Though I often say I can forget**

**I still relive that day**

**Amu:**

**You've been there with me all the way**

**I still hear you say**

**Yoko:**

'**wait for me I'll write you letters'**

**I see how you stubbier with eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the doubt**

**When I turn back the pages**

**Amu:**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**When I fight and held my head**

**And said that I couldn't wait**

**And now I'm strong enough to know**

**It's not to late**

**Both**

**'Cause One Thousand words**

**Called out Through the Ages**

**They'll Fly to you**

**Even Though I can see**

**I Know That Reaching you**

**Suspended on Silver Wings**

**Oh One Thousand Words**

**One Thousand Embraces**

**Will Cradle You**

**Amu: Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away**

**Yoko: They'll Hold you Forever........**

***wind blows in a sorrowful tune***

**Yoko: Oh One Thousand Words {Amu: One Thousand Words}**

**Yoko: Have Never been spoken { Amu: Oh Yeah}**

**They'll fly to you**

**Yoko: they'll carry you home {Amu: carry you home}**

**Come back into my arms**

**Yoko: Suspended on Silver Wings { Amu: On Silver Wings}**

** Amu: And One thousand words { Yoko: oohh}**

**Amu: Called out through the ages {Yoko: called through the ages}**

**Amu: They'll cradle you {Yoko: oh yeah}**

**Yoko: Making all of your lonely years to only days {Amu: only days}**

**Yoko: **

**They'll hold you forever.........**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**One Thousand Words... **

* * *

**The crew again starred in awe, Amu blushed while I just felt tired, and hungry.**

"**what's with all the sad songs? Don't you know any happy songs?" Kukai asked**

**I took that as a challenge. "yes, would you like me to sing one?"**

"**yes I would, just for you and Utau" they both blushed as the rest snickered**

**

* * *

  
**

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know whyBut you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl.**

***Utau really blushes***

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**Shalalalala**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sadit's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**Nows your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she wont say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**Shalalalala**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**it's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)**

**(oh, ohnoo..)**

**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Lalalala, LalalalaGo on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**My oh myyyyy**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**it's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss that girl!Lalalala, Lalalala**

**(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**

* * *

  
**

**I laughed so hard at Kukai face, he blushed so much. I couldn't help it. **

"**great song, now what about another?" Ikuto asked**

"**---trying to stop laughing---, ok, what?"**

"**a song for me"**

"**Besides a perverted song" Amu said**

"**let me think" I said, trying to come up with a song that is not perverted but fit Ikuto and one that would fly over Amu's head. Like there are a lot of choices. I got it!!!**

" **Ok, I got it" I had the biggest smirk on my face, I already told the whole crew that Ikuto liked Amu so it would not be a shock for them, but this song should fly over Amu's head.**

I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Come on  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses

Yeah-Yeah

verse 1:  
from the bottom of my heart  
boy I've gotta tell you this

since the day we've been apart  
you're the only one I miss

I'm like a tree with no roots  
I just can't live without you, yeah yeah

Thought we were just a summer romance  
nothing but a passing fling

Seemed my heart had other plans  
now I'm a puppet on a string

Don't leave me dangling out there  
boy can't you tell how much I care  
still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh

chorus:  
I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses

verse2:  
There's no question at all  
boy, your tops on my list

I'm falling head over toes  
at the thought of your lips

I know you're crying no no  
can't write those pretty words to show  
me how you feel deep inside -- but oh-oh

chorus:  
I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me  
I know what I'll do  
once I find you  
you're gonna make me your girl  
your gonna be mine  
even if I gotta search this whole world

*lot of more word that I don't want to write down ;P*

chorus:  
I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

**I have never seen a boy blush as bad as he did. Amu looked at me then Ikuto.**

"**why did you choose that song?"**

**Silents fell, even the ocean and he birds stopped everything they were doing after hearing how dense Amu is. I just smiled. **

"**I heard he liked a girl that he called his "strawberry", so I thought the song fit" **

"**Oh, who's that?"**

**I had a sweat drop fell from my face. But I still had a smile. Ikuto looked pissed and the rest of the crew were dumbfounded. **

**I knew Amu was dense, one year, I told her birthday present had a "baby" face, and she ignored it. She was very surprised when she opened the box and it was a baby doll. She yelled at me for not making it more clear.**

"**well it's getting late and Yoko, you need to take a whole day of rest right?" Ikuto said**

"**Huh?, oh, yea I should get started on that"**

"**anyway, **_**strawberry**_ could you please help Utau back, she looks like she is in shock"

"stop calling me that, fine I will"

She will never catch on, everyone sighed at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~ 15 pages ^^

Kuro~ that's because of the music you had in here

Yoko~ Amu is so dense in this fanfic

Hela~ I know "strawberry kisses" the only thing in there that doesn't point to her is the lyric where they say "boy" which I could change to say "girl".

Kuro~ sometimes I think your that dense

Hela~ ---glares---, please R&R


	14. Treasure hunt with a story

**Hela~ Hi guys!!!**

**Kuro- Guten Tag!!!**

**Hela~ why are you specking German?**

**Kuro my mp3 is full of it thanks to you, you just had to upload that CD didn't you**

**Hela~ I will be learning German in school this year, I wanted a head start**

**Yoko~ that is very responsible of you**

**Mika~ yes it is**

**Kuro~ who are you?**

**Hela~ my new Chara, you have a sister now**

**Kuro~ I am going to play guitar hero now -_-…**

**Mika~ Hela does not own Shugo Chara or its characters or any song**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Amu's POV~**

**I found out last night, Ikuto likes someone that he calls strawberry. He called me that but I don't think he could ever like me… not htat I want him to. I can't believe all of this, first I gain the power to turn into a mermaid and then I have to show the pirates where the treasure is and then I am falling for the captain…Wait what?**

"**Amu we don't have all day" I heard a voice on the other side of he door. I had spaced out. I was still changing into a new dress to show them the cave that they wanted to see. I looked around the room and saw Yoko snoring away, Utau had left, she said she had someone to meet. I ignored it and went on with life.**

"**I'm coming" I yelled. Pirates have no patients these days.**

**I walked out the door and saw Captain leaning against the other wall across from the room.**

"**Hurry up" he sounded pissed, he has been like this since last night when I asked who he liked. **

"_**Is it not obvious?" he said**_

"_**Not if you don't tell me idiot"**_

"_**You're the idiot" he yelled**_

**I sighed at he memory of it. I mean the only clue I have is that her kisses taste of strawberry's. Not like I could kiss ever girl on the boat, that is only Yoko and Utau I did not have many options. Maybe it was a girl from his past, no Yoko would not know about that. **

"_**Maybe it's Yoko"**_

**I heard a voice speak but only saw Ikuto in front of me. The voice sounded like a girl.**

"**you know that it is, why else would she sing that song?**

**Yoko would never hurt me, why do I care I mean I don't like him like that.**

"_**You know you do, that's why you feel jealous of Yoko, she spends so much time with Ikuto, she stays with him all the time"**_

**No, no this is not true I am not jealous of Yoko, she is my friend. I could never hate her.**

"_**You know you do, why, because I am your inner voice, I am here to comfort you"**_

"**What?"**

"**what is it Amu" Ikuto snapped me out of my daze, I didn't notice we were on land already.**

"**oh- did- never mind" I could not think about what I was going to ask. I knew he was still pissed. The na thought came to my mind**

"**Ikuto do you think you could ever be loved?"**

"**where does a question like that come from?"**

"**It's just---Nevermind, forget I asked"**

"**Maybe" He answered, I turned my body to look at him. He was looking to the ground.**

"**What?" I asked**

"**I answered your question, Maybe, my family never thought much of me, I was to be a noble but I did not want that life"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yea, I ran away joined with a group of pirates and became the world most hated man"**

**The world most hated man, those words reminded me of something but I could not remember what.**

"**Hello crew"**

"**Morin' captain" everyone stopped what they were doing to salute. **

"**So, Amu where is the cave located" he asked. **

"**we are going to the cave?" I asked, I forgot that was what we were doing. **

"**what else would we do? We already lost a day due to the "party", and I will not waste my time having more parties when we are poor" He said as he walked closer to me**

"**I need to change" I said**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"**What" my eye twitched I was getting aggravated by Amu's dense head.**

"**I needed to change into pants, the journey is very difficult, there are no trails" she said with her arms crossed.**

"**Fine"**

_**Hour later…**_

"**I am back, sorry it took so long"**

**I was standing in one spot the whole time, I was very pissed.**

"**Finally, now can we start" I said**

"**Yes, the first step is the tree" I looked at her confused.**

"**we have to climb a tree to reach the cliff" she explained.**

**After climbing trees, fighting bears, and pits of death (don't ask)…**

**We are here, see that was not so bad"I was pulling myself with my hands trying to gain the ability to walk.**

"**I don't think you have to hide the location of the treasure from any one, the journey would kill most" I hear Yoru say behind me. I had to agree with him. I was surprise I lived through all that. I mean those pits were not faked named, they were the pit of death.**

"**Baby's, hurry up" she walked but hit a barrier and bounced back. I could not help to laugh, it was funny how Amu face turned blue, the barrier caused her face to turn blue. **

"**stop laughing, I forgot the barrier" she yelled**

"**So, how do we enter then Miss Amu" I snickered and then went into a smirk.**

"**I just have to sing a song" I turned my head away from her, remembering why I was pissed this morning.**

"**I just have to remember the song" she stood there for at least five minutes before she said anything.**

"**Got it!!" she had one hand in the air as if she was asking a teacher if she could answer the question.**

**Rushing and racing**

**and running in circles**

**Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose**

**Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning**

**Getting nowhere**

**My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic**

**Pace of the world**

**I just wish I could stop it**

**Try to appear like I've got it together**

**I'm falling apart**

**Save me**

**Somebody take my hand, and lead me**

**Slow me down**

**Don't let love pass me by**

**Just show me how**

**'Cause I'm ready to fall**

**Slow me down**

**Don't let me live a lie**

**Before my life flys by**

**I need you to slow me down**

**Sometimes I fear that I might dissapear**

**In the blur of fast forward I faulter again**

**Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep**

**I'm getting nowhere**

**All that I've missed I see in the reflection**

**Passed me while I wasn't paying attention**

**Tired of rushing, racing and running**

**I'm falling apart**

**Tell me**

**Oh won't you take my hand and lead me**

**Slow me down**

**Don't let love pass me by **

**Just show me how**

**'Cause I'm ready to fall**

**Slow me down**

**Don't let me live a lie**

**Before my life flys by**

**I need you to slow me down**

**Just show me**

**I need you to slow me down**

**The noise of the world is getting me caught up**

**Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it**

**Just need to breathe, somebody please**

**Slow me down**

**Like magic the barrier disappear. And we entered.**

**It was dark but Amu kept walking, a water drop fell of he ceiling and Amu jumped, she was nervous. She was trying to not appear scared, unlike her I am not as dense. I knew, I had the wheels turning in my head again. The crew waited out side the cave for my command to enter. **

**I was alone with a scared girl, I could make something of this.**

**my smirk came to my face as big as it can get.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Amu's POV~**

**I tried my best to be brave but I was still scared. Then I felt something wet going up and down my neck. I jumped and screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. I knew who it was.**

"**Ikuto" I yelled but the hand was still covering my mouth.**

"**don't you like this Amu?" He began to kiss my neck and went down to my back to my shoulder, then back up.**

"**Stop" I cried, I did not like it at all.. **

"_**yes you do" **_

**Err… the voice in my head is getting annoying.. Now I sound crazy.**

"**Please Ikuto" Ikuto stopped right at the end of where my hair starts. He pouted and then went to a smirk.**

"**Alright, but you better make up for it" He bend down with his face only a few inches away from mine, I blushed , I was as red as a cherry.**

"**How far is the is cave?" he asked as he walked passed me.**

"**Not to far, we should see either the treasure or some of it with a clue" I explained.**

"**Lets hurry then" He seemed to change moods so easily. Just a moment ago he was perverted and now he is distant. Err… get him a mood ring.**

**We got to the end of the tunnel and saw a chest. It was huge but I knew it was not the treasure we were looking for. I let out a sigh.**

"**Looks like it's not here"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Ikuto POV~**

"**What do you mean?, the chest is huge" I looked at her in a daze. The chest had to be 1000 pounds!**

"**The chest with most of the treasure is bigger then this, this is only some of the treasure" she looked like she got a pair of cheap shoes for her birthday. I could not imagine her having more money then this. I could live like a god with all this.**

**I called the crew to bring all the stuff to the ship. Amu remembered that there was a trail to the cave. The whole crew glared at her. She skipped down the very nice path. There were flowers and Sakura trees everywhere.**

**The wind blow, I was looking at the trees with a puzzled face. It was almost fall and the trees look like they just started blooming. The island it self looked like it was the start of Spring, there were little rabbits running around. There were birds everywhere. Flowers of every color. I was amazed.**

"**Amu, why are there flowers blooming in the fall?" I asked**

"**This island does not listen to mother natures rules, it is a island dedicated to my ancestors, the story is that: **

**Once there was a woman, who fell in love with a man, they escaped to this island to hide from the world. They would then take separate ships to go back to there homes. The tree sprit was jealous of there love and decided to kill them. After a year, the man and the woman met again. The sprit jumped out to attack but then saw the couple could not see her. She became even more angry and left.**

**The man left first, the woman waited for her ship. The sprit formed a idea and put it to action. The sprit told her that the man she love was a evil demon wanting her blood. The woman was suspicious but kept the thought in her mind. Her ship never came, but after two weeks the man came to the island. She asked him if he loved her, he hesitated but said yes. She kissed him and then he decided to get things rolling. He started to kiss his neck. She got scared thinking he wanted to drink her blood. She ran off and never came back. The sprit came out of the tree to comfort the man. The man pushed the sprit aside. The sprit learned that she could never be love like the man loved her. She offered him a deal. 'live with me in this island, and I will find your maiden' the man was hesitant but took the sprits hand. The sprit made the island stay the same as it was when the man accepted the offer. And until the maiden appears with love only for him, the island will always be the same."**

"**That is one sad story" I said**

"**Yea, it is a legend passed down from generation to generation. The women was said to be my Great Great Great Great Grandmother. She died in regret. She wished she would go back to the island but there was a barrier that prevented her from coming. Many think it was the sprit that wanted to be love."**

**We made it to the ship with enough gold to build a ship. I was surprised by the story Amu told me earlier. The story was a little cheese (Hela: well sorry that I have problems coming up with legends XP)**, but I wondered if it was true or not. A man trying to more things along gets mistaken for a vampire. Ha, this made me smirk alittle. _I guess I am a vampire to. _

(Hela: side note, **HE DOES NOT SPARKLE IN THE SUN, ONLY GAY VAMPS DO…sorry on with the story)**

**I could not help but entertain the thought for a little bit.**

"**Captain, what are we going to do now?" asked Yoru**

"**Well first, I need to know where the hell Kukai has been, I have not seen him all day"**

"**Utau has been gone to" Yoru yelled**

"**Great, looks like I will ended up with three girls and a baby on the ship" Yoru looked at me confused but then caught on. He snickered and walked out of my room. I let out a long sigh.**

"**Looks like it will be a long night**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hela~ Yay, I finished The medium level on Guitar hero!!!**

**Kuro~ Ya, now to hard**

**Hela~ NO**

**Kuro~ why not?**

**Hela~ it's to hard**

**Yoko~ that's why they call it hard Hela**

**Hela~ well its to hard for me, I had problems with medium**

**Mika~ Practice makes perfect!!**

**Hela~ err… R&R please**

**Yoko & Kuro & Mika~ see ya next chapter, DOKI**

**Hela~ don't start that please**


	15. Caught and saved

Hela~ this is the chapter everyone is waiting to read XD

Kuro~ how would you know?

Yoko~ It's because…

Tadase~ I appear in this chapter

Hela~ KURO!!!

Kuro~ one step ahead of you

*Hela transforms to Music Fenista*

Hela/Kuro~ **Music slash!! ***same attack as last time*

Tadase~ stop you insolent commoner

Yoko~ please remember to R&R at the end

Mika~ and remember, Helapayne does not own Shugo Chara or its character

Hela~ GET BACK HERE YOU PUSSY!!

Yoko & Mika~ *sigh*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

Why did I get myself into this mess.

~earlier that day~

"Ikuto, you PERV!!"

"I only licked your neck"

"ONLY, YOU LICKED MY NECK AND MY FACE" I yelled. The whole crew laughed I felt so embarrassed.

"Could you guys make it any louder" Yoko sounded annoyed and serious.

"Whats wrong with you now fishy" Ikuto asked. Wait he called her fishy not strawberry, that knocks Yoko off the list.

"I have heard troubling news from Babe, he said there is a navy coming to 'save' Amu" Yoko sounded as if her world was about to fall apart.

"That's not even the worst part, guess who is leading it" Yoko asked

"I don't know, the king?" Ikuto said with a frown

"No, the prince, Prince Tadase" the name send quivers down my spine. I could not help it. He was a very nice boy and all but he was not what I had in mind of a husband.

"I see you know him Amu" Yoko said with a smirk

"Yes, he was a boy I was to marry if I did not choose a husband, he was the 'default' option"

"One heck of a default" Yoko said

"well that was my mothers wish, if I were not to fall in love with a boy, then I will marry Tadase" I did not mind this rule as much. When my father was alive, he watched to make sure that I would only be with boys of high statue.

"Nice, at least your love life was better then mine" Yoko sighs

"You had a love life?" I asked very bluntly. The whole crew looked at me. I admit it sounded surprised that she fell in love once but I didn't mean to say it that way.

"Yes, I did fell in love once, that is what got me here in the first place"

"Wht did you mean by that?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you it after we deal with Tadase"

She sighed and looked tired. I guess she was still shaking off the whole party. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore the same pirate outfit. She walked over to Ikuto telling him more news. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**~End flash back~**

**And it was, not only did I leave the ship with Babe. But I was captured before I turned into a mermaid. I was stuck with the prince. The prince was not on the boat I was in, I was locked in a room like a bird. The room was nice, not as nice as my other room but the furniture was foreign looking. The beds were not European but Asian. There were Kimono's in the closet. I did not have any idea on how to put one on. **

**Da dada da da da-da daaaaa (a/n: the Asian song thing, chopsticks or what ever don't own)**

**I was stuck there all day. I started to sing random songs, songs I just heard in my head.**

**(Here are some songs Amu was singing the whole time she was there, which was about one week, I do not own any of the songs)**

**First I thought of sadish songs**

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wated  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.

[Chorus]  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I could turn off my phone  
Tell evveryone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

(Chorus)

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

(Chorus)

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

**Then some strong ones**

You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart

now i'm through  
and June feels like november  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

stop the fight..

stop the fight..

why can't true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away  
cause i will keep the spare together  
i wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

hey check it out now

**Crazy ones **

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said Im angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room  
I realized its all my fault, but couldnt tell you  
Yesterday youd forgiven me  
But itll still be two days till I say Im sorry

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
Youll think youre looking at aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss  
I like the sushi cause its never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like leann rimes  
Because Im all about value  
Bert kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
Id like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then youll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous, youll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think youre funny when youre mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said youre crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
Ive still got therug burns on both my knees  
Its been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday youd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say youre sorry

Chickity china the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
Watchin x-files with no lights on, were dans la maison  
I hope the smoking mans in this one  
Like harrison ford Im getting frantic  
Like sting Im tantric  
Like snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I dont make films  
But if I did theyd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons arent always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with sailor moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think youre funny when youre mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean? you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said Im sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you  
And said you just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Birchmount stadium, home of the robbie

**I was really bored on this ship. Utau was not here to talk about how she doesn't love Kukai but she does. And Yoko always whining how unsafe I was acting, finding out she was right kind of made her voice in my head say "told you so". I miss Nagi talking to me about his girl Rima. And Kukai teaching me Soccer. I even miss Captain Ikuto smirk he gave me. I miss his perverted acts on me. I wish I could feel his hand on my face… WAIT. What the hell am I saying!**

**That Perverted cat can go to hell. He acts like he owns me, he does not by the way. I hated when Yoko would nagg at me because I was "swimming to much". that's right I added the bunny ears to that. I hate it when she tells me "if you do it you'll regret it" or "I would not do that if I were you" **

**what is she my sister! (a/n: irony)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Yoko's POV~**

"**Ahhhchooo" I sneezed. Some one was talking about me. **

"**Where is that girl" Ikuto yelled. Even Utau stopped making out with Kukai, even though she said all she was doing was cooking. **

"**You might as well stop looking for her, I have a idea where she is" I said. I knew she was captured by the Navy. I saw her go out that day. I just kept my mouth shut so it would be even me sweet when I tell Amu "I told you so". **

"**If you knew why didn't you tell me" Ikuto said pissed. I didn't care. I had my reasons, and I wasn't going to tell him.**

"**It was fun watching you run around like a chicken with its head cut off" I smirked. I thing Ikuto has been rubbing off on me.**

"**I will grill you if you don't tell me where she is"**

"**The navy has her, she went out with Babe and got her stupid dense ass captured" I acted all cool &spicy like I was when I was alive. **

"**Do you have any idea where they went?" Ikuto asked trying to cool down.**

"**Yea, to the royal palace" Ikuto froze where he stood. He look as if I told him he was in love with a man. I snickered at the thought.**

"**Err… fine we will leave and go get her" I nodded and went to my room. I had to get Amu's key she had to open her chest. There were a few notes I knew mom left in there. Some had instructions and such so I had to go read them.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Amu's POV~**

**The palace was beautiful. The ceilings where high and the walls were yellow, gold yellow. The lights were beautiful. I saw paintings of the family. But there was one spot empty. I looked closer at it trying to find out what was there before.**

"**That is were the spot of my Cousin Painting was" I heard a girly voice say**

"**Tadase, who is your cousin?"**

"**We do not speak of him, he left the family and joined Pirates. I never saw him. He left before I was born, but he is the rue heir to the throne. I am just the extra" I looked at him in awe. I didn't know about this. **

**There was something in my head telling me that I know his cousin but I could not think of a name. I shrugged it off and walked towards Tadase. He held out his hand and he pulled me closer.**

"**shall we dance?" I nodded and music turned on.**

**I moved with Tadase to the middle of the floor, the servants moved the furniture. There was a servant with brown hair it reminded me of a boy but could not think of who. There was a singer with a mask on, she stood on a platform and started to sing.**

_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change_

**Servants begin to **watch us I Blushed but I did not think about it much.

*another girl comes up and sings*

Girl 2 :  
_Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

Girl 1:

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

**I saw a boy **with midnight blue hair. Then I spun around and he disappeared.

_Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change_

I saw a boy with Purple hair, I spun and he disappeared to. I thought I was going crazy.

"What is wrong Amu?"

"nothing Tadase"

_  
Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side  
_

Girl 2:

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

**I saw the midnight blue haired boy again, I kept my eyes on him. I tried not to take them off. He wore a mask, not just any mask, the mask, the mask I first saw when meeting him, the first mask I saw when he took me away**.

_If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine_

* * *

He walked towards me, Tadase stopped dancing and the music stopped. I looked and saw the two singers, one had brown hair in a messy bun, the other had two pony tails and was blonde. I saw the boy with brown hair and purple hair. It all started to come to me. I looked at the boy with the mask.

"Ikuto" I said in shock

"Yes My lady"

"GAURDS" Tadase called


	16. Great Savior and Death

**Hela~ Yay, now on to the fight!!! **

**Kuro~ I love a good fight**

**Mika~ There is no such thing as a good war or a bad peace *Quote from Ben Franklin***

**Kuro~ put a sock in it**

**Yoko~ now play nice children**

**Hela~ I know, anyway thanks to all the support!!!**

**Kuro~ Why are you speeding making these chapter?**

**Hela~ to start on another story, I want to make either where I appear in the world or were Ikuto and Amu's kid appears out of no where. I need to figure out what to do, if you guys have a idea please PM me.**

**Kuro~ remember to R&R**

**Yoko~ Hela does not own Shugo Chara or music, **

**Hela~ I wish!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~  
Ikuto looked at Tadase, when I say look I mean sparks were flying. God would be ashamed at the lighting between these two boys. Amu felt heat coming from Ikuto's eyes.

"Are you going to fight or have a staring contest?" A joking Yoko said. Everyone took off there masks. The whole crew was there.

"Oh, we will fight, as soon as Amu is out of the way" said Ikuto  
"Fine, Amu please make your self useful and exit" Tadase said to Amu.

Amu eye twitched but then looked at Ikuto who looked even more pissed. Amu walked over towards Yoko and Utau. Ikuto had his sword in front of his face and Tadase copied.

"I think we need a fight song" said Yoko, Utau smirked and Amu sighed. She did not want a fight. She would have just gone with them with no problems.

"What did you have in mind Yoko?" Utau said with a evil tone.

"Listen to this"  
(a/n: Again, this will be like the fight between Yoko and Amu, I will try to explain what is happening between each verse, hope you like it!! Of course I do not own the song)

*Tadase starts but walking towards Ikuto, he is wonder in when he will jump, he smirks while he gets closer, then (at the start of the drums) Ikuto lunges forward, Tadase jumps and doges, and laughs, Yoko sings*  
We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives

* Tadase moves in and attacks, Ikuto flips baward and blocks, push Tadase back from him*

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

*Tadase smirks, Ikuto gets mad at Tadase smirk on his face*  
*sword clash*  
When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now) *Amu screams no*

*Ikuto gets distracted, Tadase cuts Ikuto across the stomach not deep, I hope*  
When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

*Amu flinches and tries to run, but Utau and Kukai hold her back, while Ikuto jumps up to attack him, clash sound echo's through the air, Tadase ran to the wall ran up it and attacked from the air, Ikuto blocked and sliced a few hairs off of Tadase head(slow motion with a zoom on Tadase eyes then Ikuto's)*

We've been searching on and on  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around

* there swords then crossed and they stared at each other intently, they had anger fueling there fire*

I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

Then as Yoko started to sing the next verse, Ikuto got stabbed in the leg.  
"I-I-IKUTO" Amu yelled. The whole scene scared everyone. Tadase went to finish what he started, he held his sword above his head and…

"YOKO!!!!" a cry was heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amu's POV~

"YOKO!!!!" I cried. She stopped the sword with her hand.

"Babe!! Come now!" Babe did as he was asked

A pentagram appeared on the floor. The Yoko started a chant.

"_come forth the of light and all that is whole_

_In thought of bringing this creatures soul_

_Bind my sprit of justice to his boy_

_And Just the act that has been committed in front of me_

_Let me bring peace to the hearts of the loved _

_And save there moral soul from pain of lost_

_To prevent them to give in to sin"_

Babe turned in to a beautiful sword. The sword looked heavy weight but had a unfamiliar steel used for the blade. The sword was not really big but was larger then a bastard sword. She held it with one hand as if it was a butter knife.

She spun it around and got into a fighting stance

"I did not spend all my time helping Ikuto just for him to die from a GAY PRINCE BOY WITH EGO FUCKIN PROBLEMS" she said so serious with wrath behind it.

I never heard Yoko tell so loud. I heard Utau giggle next to me, they I thought about it and I started to giggle. The whole crew giggle, even Ikuto.

"What did you call me you pimpled filled, scaled, lying, two face, BITCH" right after saying that, Tadase lunge to attack.

"Utau song, now!"

"Got it!"

*Nagi and Kukai pulled Ikuto to the side and Yoko began to block and twist to the side in the air, just think if Leo Anderson (Matrix, I do not own) fought Tadase, It would be epic!! If you watch Yoko :P*

Song going on:

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Yoko had just slit his arm, Tadase kneeled down in pain. Babe had turned back to normal but looked tired. Yoko walked towards Tadase. She stand above him and whispered

"now this is more like it" Tadase growled. I knew he did not like anyone higher statue then him. He looked up at Yoko with eyes that could melt ice. I knew he was angry, I just knew. Yoko finged her sword to Tadase neck, not slicing it.

"Now, let Amu be free" Yoko said

"Fine, Amu is now free to go with the pirates…"

"Thank you" Yoko had turned around. She smiled at us.

"My debt is repaid to you Amu, you freed me and I freed you" I looked sad

"Don't worry, that only means if I get hurt you won't get hurt, you can still sing and fight"

I looked up at her "will you still come with us?" I asked

"of course silly, I still want to see that treasure" She smiled at me with a calm look. Ikuto stood up and started to walk towards us. Looks like the stab did not go in to deep. I hugged him so hard, I started to cry.

"Nice work Dia" Utau said, then she covered her mouth. Yoko looked at her with menacing eyes. Ikuto rolled his.

Dia, that was my sister's name.

"Mermaids are maidens who lost there soul at sea"

I remember her telling me. I started to look at the big picture then I figured it out. Yoko was my dead sister.

"Dia?" I said in shock, I pulled away from Ikuto to Yoko. She looked to the floor with a frown. She did not want me to know. I could tell, I just wanted to hug her. So I did

"I couldn't tell you were her, I am sorry" I started to cry.

"You were never to know Amu, you need to accept that I am dead" Yo-I mean Dia explained.

"I know, I just want to hold you for a little bit" I hugged her for what seemed like forever, in a good way. I could not stop the tears falling from my face. Yoko started to hug me back with a sigh.

"You'll still be my little stubborn sister" I looked at her and giggled

"Yep, and you'll be my over protective sister who acts all cool and calm" I looked at her

"Yes Amu" then she hugged me. I could tell she was crying to. The rest of the crew looked at us with awe. Ikuto smirked and Utau was balling. I could never be happier… But then I felt something wet from Dia's chest, it was warm. I looked down and saw…Blood

**_"DIAAAAAAA"_**

**_

* * *

_Hela~ what happen to ****Yoko I wonder? hmmm**

**Yoko~ WTF did you do to me!!!!!**

**Kuro~ relax, she need this to help with the last big event**

**Mika~ still a mean thing to do**

**Yoko~ *emo corner***

**Kuro~ if your going to kill your self please do it cleanly, I hate cleaning**

**Yoko~ *crys* no one cares about me **

**Hela~ I am sorry, but for hte story to go on you have to die**

**Yoko~ your so cruel**

**Mika~ please R&R and support the story, don't forget to say what idea you want Hela to write for the next story**

**Hela~ yea a "I come to Shugo Chara world" or "Amu and Ikuto's daughter comes from the future, sailor moon style ;D"**

**Mika&Kuro&Yoko~ thanks for reading... Doki**

**Hela~ isn't that at the begining of the show?  
**


	17. Death of a friend, rebirth of a sister

**Hela~ I cryed so much in writing this T-T**

**Yoko~ Good, that's what you get for killing me**

**Hela~ I am sorry**

**Kuro~ you change the whole ending didn't you**

**Hela~ had to if I wanted to have all this**

**Mika~ it is great, is it the ending?**

**Hela~ close this is the second to last chapter**

**Kuro then we will be done **

**Hela~ yea but I want to write another story, I like writing ^^**

**Kuro~ even though you cry so much**

**Hela~ --glares--, because I want the readers to feel the pain I do when I kill one of my characters**

**Mika~ I think you did a great job ^^**

**Hela~ thank you Mika**

**Yoko~ Even I liked it, even though I died**

**Hela~ *sigh* I do not own Shugo Chara or it's character in any way**

**

* * *

**

~Normal POV~

"DIAAAAAA!!" Amu shouted. Everyone else was in shock. Tadase twisted the sword in her heart so the pain would increase. She screamed bloody murder, she was in great pain. But then held it in and looked at Amu with a faint smile.

"Amu it's going to be ok" Yoko said, but she fell to the floor. Amu Grabbed her. Ikuto and Utau ran over. The others just looked. Kukai twisted his head back trying not to cry. Nagi looked with eyes a sorrowful as a soldier mother.

Ikuto saw that Tadase was the one who attacked. The other crew members threw him out of the room. Amu didn't care, she did not want to lose her sister again.

"Amu, it is ok, I am already dead to everyone, I will just be a forgotten memory" Yoko tried to comfort Amu. But she was crying with blood coming out of her mouth.  
"I can't lose you again, I can't" Amu started to cry.  
"I guess you have to, I want you to tell mom that I am sorry about dad, and look in the books mom gave you, she left some stuff in there for you" She smiled at her. It took all Yoko's strength not to scream in the pain she was feeling.  
"Yoko" Ikuto said trying not to cry himself. Utau was next to Amu.  
"Ikuto could you sing me a song" Yoko asked wincing in pain.  
"What song Yoko?" one tear escaped Ikuto's face. He could not help it. She was always finding ways to cheer him up when Amu would escape. She cooked and cleaned up messes after Babe, she fought with him and was one he could talk to if he had problems. She was like a older sister to him.

Yoko just smiled, "this one" she touched his forehead to transfer the song to his mind. He could hear the song in his mind. It was sad, they usually sing it at funerals for soldiers. But if it was her wish.

The wind started its music to accompany Ikuto. The sun set just made it more painful

(a/n: I listen to this song to give me ideas about death scenes for hero's of the story, it is from "Spirit", sound the Bugle, not a very long song but it does it's job)

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

"I will miss you all" Yoko said  
"Don't say that, Rum, if we get rum" Amu scrabbled  
"Rum won't fix this Amu" Yoko said with a empty laugh.

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

"It's ok I will be fine" Yoko was stuttering because she was afraid of dieing alone. She had everyone there but she was still alone.

_It's cold Ronin, why do I feel so cold. I want to feel warm again_. She started to cry more.

I want to be warm, I want to feel the sun on my face.

*sun is gone, it is dark, they drag her outside*

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on**

The stars glow extra bright. Yoko looks up and sees a familiar face.

_"What you crying?"_

_"Oh, Ronin is has been so long" she touched his warm face with her hand._

_"It's time to Go Dia"_

_"I know, I just want to say one more thing"_

**Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are**

"Amu, Remember, I love you and always will"

"I love you Yoko"**  
**

**Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for**

Silent's was the only sound in the area. Yoko had closed her eyes and her hand went numb and fell, her body was already cold as ice. Her body became Sakura petals . It fell between Amu's hands. The petals were beautiful. They flew with the wind, as free as a bird.

At that point everyone had at least one tear on there face. Utau hugged Amu for comfort. But for Amu there as no comfort. She was alone again. Her sister left her, just like before, but she just was in her arms with a smile.

"Amu, I am so sorry, I am so sorry" Utau cried as if it was her fault. Amu eyes were empty her hands were in the same position they were when Yoko was in her arms. She did not know what to do. Ikuto walked up to Amu. Utau let go and allowed Ikuto to come in.

"I want that bastard dead" Amu said with anger, more anger then a mother with the death of a child. Ikuto hugged her but Amu did not need a hug she needed vengeance. She wanted the blood of the man who killed her sister.

"Thank you Ikuto but I want to see Tadase" Amu said. Ikuto was hesitant about it. He knew what Amu would do if she saw him. Yoko was not here anymore to calm her down.  
"I'm sorry Amu but he escaped" he lied to her to save her soul.  
"I will get that bastard one of these days" she said in his shirt. She was still crying her eyes out.

* * *

~ on the ship in the fog~

(for the full experience listen to "In the Arms of an Angel" by Sarah Mclaughlin with the speeches)

The crew gathered some petals they found and took them to the ship. Amu wanted a funeral for her sister, no one disagreed with her. They all wore black, the crew had some black outfits for occasions like tonight. Amu had the same dress she wore at the ball. With a flower in her hair. She had a black veil in front of her face. She had flowers in her hand. They were her favorites, white Lily's.  
Everyone had a chance to say something about her. They all remembered the life she brought to the boat, and how it was going to be really lonely with out her.

"I remember when I first gave you some of my tea and you spilled it all over my floor, you were so spastic about it because you said it was tea of an angel. You also always looked forward to me telling you story's about my life. Even if they were boring, you looked at me with such awe. I always felt I was happy that you were here, but I know you always will be" Nagi said he tossed some tea in he water, the same tea she spilled on the floor in his room.

*flashback in room*

"I am so sorry about the tea"

"Yoko that happen a week ago" said Nagi

"Well, I just want you to know that I am sorry, if I could go back to my old life I would have told alot of people I was sorry"

"Like who?"

"My Mom, my Dad, Ronin, and maybe Amu"

"Well, don't worry I think you will get your chance some day"

*Flashback ended*

"I guess I lied, but I am happy you said sorry to me" He whispered

* * *

"I always thought that you were cool, you were the only challenger I had with soccer. I had to work to win against you, but I guess your right, I will never win against you" Kukai said with a faint laugh. He threw a rock painted like his soccer ball.

*Flash Back, on beach*

"Look here is a rock shaped like a ball!" said Yoko

"Cool, know what are you going to do with it?"

"I think I'll paint it to look like a soccer ball"

"Why?"

"For memory sake"

*flashback ended*

Kukai smiled "sorry, I painted it for you"

* * *

"When ever I was bored, you always gave me a present, if it was fish or some thing shiny, it cheered me up. I will miss you yelling in my ear in the mornings to wake up. I hated it but now I will miss your voice, but I know I will always remember it" Yoru threw a mirror she gave him. "May you always look your best"

*flashback*

"Why do you always look in the mirror~nya" said Yoru

"Because I never know what is going to happen, and when it does, I want to look my best"

"so when you get attacked by fish you want to look pretty?"

"*giggle* that is a interesting event, but yes, here have this mirror, so you can look your best"

"what ever"

*flashback ended*

"For the record, I thought you looked lovely when you died" Yoru said.

* * *

Next was Utau.  
"I will never forget the first day I met you. It was weird but fun. When you kissed me and Amu it gave me a shock. But you laughed at our faces, I will never forget that laugh. Then when you showed us your world. It was beautiful, I will never forget it. The colors were so bright. I was glad I met you, you listen to my problems as if they were yours. You told me stories about your old life, I found them all sad but happy. I hope that you and Ronin are happy in heaven, because I will never let you have a sad face on again"

Utau was crying through the whole speech. She threw her favorite necklace Yoko made for her. She had others but she liked the diamond one she gave her.

*flashback*

"Come on Utau, we don't have all day, they will notice that I am not taking my full day of rest" said Yoko

"where are we going?"

"You'll see" Yoko grabbed Utau's hand

"See" Yoko pointed down a cave, filled with crystals and diamonds. Utau looked and acted like a kid in a candy store.

"I made another necklace for you" Utau looked at her

"I have enough seashell necklaces for every day of the week" Utau said rudly

"Well this one is a Diamond, but I guess you don't want it" Utau snatched it out of her hands. The Diamond was a royal blue, shaped like a heart in crystal glass for a holder. The chain was silver.

"Now be very careful with it..." Yoko didn't even finish what she was going to say because Utau jumped her and hugged her.

*ended flash back*

"Don't worry I didn't brake it" she said

* * *

Then came Ikuto, they knew each other well. Amu knew it, she knew it was more sisterly but she still closed her eyes and looked away.

"Yoko, when you first came on this ship, I thought you would be a bother. I already had Amu and Utau to take care of and I did not want another person on this ship. But over time, you grew on me, telling me that I was a luck man to have all my crew with me. Telling me that I should try to reach for my dreams, and find love no matter the long journey to win it. I will miss your cooking, and the jokes you would tell me about Amu. I liked the one about how clumsy and dense she was as a child" Everyone laughed, Amu did not find it as funny. She pouted with red in her face.

"But I love the one you told me about that one Christmas, I will always remember it." Amu remembered that Christmas. Yoko had lost her bird she got from mom, Amu had looked for days. Her family thought she ran away. But on Christmas day, two days later, Amu came home with the bird in hand. Dia hugged her and told her she as her hero.

"I will also miss all the fights, you taught me so much that I didn't know. But know I know that you were such a big sister to me. You cared for me when I was sad, you embarrassed me in front of my crew, and you always listen to my problems. I will miss you and your sprit"

Ikuto threw one of his best swords in the ocean. Like every thing else it sank to the bottom. All of the items were at the bottom of the ocean. Even the tea bag made it down there.

*Flashback*

"Err..."

"What is it now Ikuto" she said with a smile

"Amu didn't get the strawberry kiss song you sung"

"I knew she woulden't

"Then why did you sing it?"

"I don't know"

"Err..."

"Hehe, don't worry, I know want Amu is going through"

"Who?"

"I fell in love with a pirate once"

"Who?"

"A young boy named Ronin, He was young but he was a expert, he taught me how to fight and how to play soccer"

"so that is where you learned all of those moves"

"Yea"

"Where is he now?"

"He died with me, he fell overboard and I jumped in after him" she said with a sad face

"Oh..."

"I miss him but I am happy that I loved him and that he loved me"

"don't you feel lonly?"

"Yes, but that is why I have Amu, Utau, the crew, and you"

*Flashback ended*

"Now you are with Ronin forever more"

* * *

Last but not least, Amu's speech.

" Yoko, Dia, I don't know what to call you now, I know now that you were my sister but you were also my closest friend. When you were Dia, you kept me warm at night, you chased the lighting away. You told me to be strong in public but weak at home. You told me to show the world my intelligence but always remember that someone else is smarter then you. Then you also told me to care for the small and marvel at the big. Never judge anyone but their materials but by there story. I know you did not have many things but you had on hell of a story.

Filled with love, adventure, and mystery.

But you also had grief, loneliness, and anger.

You were brave, strong, and wise.

Yet you were scared, weak, and only a freshman in life.

You died so young yet lived more then anyone. As Yoko, you were the same, but you gained more wisdom through death. You knew your mistakes and did not mind them. I think the only regret you had was that you could not be with me for a little more time, to see me marry and have kids, to tell me stories about your new life, to tell me one more time that everything will work out in time. I regret this to. But I will still miss you as bad as before. I will grieve but then remember the times you lived through. I will try to live life with the same idea you had.  
Either live life or let life live with out you. I will think of you when I have a problem. I will think of you when I have my own family. I will pray for you to be happy where ever you are. And I hope that you will watch over all of us. Good bye sister" Amu tossed he flowers into the water. Then the petals. They all went to the bottom.

*Flashback, right before Amu left the ship*

"You like Ikuto admit it!"

"No I do not like that Perverted Cat"

"Yes you do, your blushing"

"Err...Why do you even care!"

"Because Ikuto likes you" she said

"no, he could never like me"

"Yes he could and yes he does"

"How do you know?"

"He told me, why did you think I sung about Strawberry kisses smart one"

"But- I- er-Uh- Forget it"

"Where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU"

*Flashback ended*

"I can't believed I was so cruel to you when you loved me so much. I will miss you so much, I LOVE YOU DIA" she yelled

* * *

But then there was a light that came out of the water. All the items flooded to the top. The light was gold. The items spun in a circle then the light became a flame, the crew opened their eyes and saw. The had formed a red Phoenix.

The fog cleared to a beautiful sunny day and Amu looked at the bird in shock

"Yoko" Amu cried.

It flew to Amu and rubbed against her. She began to cry, then another Phoenix came, it was blue not red.  
"Ronin" Amu said the bird nodded. She hugged both birds. They did not mind it. Yoko even cried, she could not help it. But then they flew up high, Amu waved.

Utau had tears of joy fall from her from her eyes. Everyone was now crying for the joy of Yoko still alive. Ikuto looked in Awe at the two birds, but then he heard a voice from out of no where.  
_"See Ikuto, Love is the strongest power that can happen"_

Then Yoko's voice was heard by everyone.  
"Because you all loved me, I shall now live forever, because a phoenix shall never die, just reborn to something new, I will watch and love everyone of you for giving me a new life with my love"

Utau was holding Kukai's hand and lend on him. Ikuto walked up to Amu. And Amu looked at him, Amu moved her hand into his. The smiled at the birds. Then they heard music, it was Yoko's voice. Everyone smiled and laughed. Joy was the only feeling on this ship. For Yoko was not only a friend but a comrade, a partner, a matchmaker, a sister, and of course, a mother.

* * *

**There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend**

**We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love**

**There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Life is such a gift  
So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do**

**We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love**

**Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway  
And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living**

**We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love**

_"I guess your right Yoko" _

_

* * *

_**Hela~ I liked this chapter alot!!!**

**Kuro~ I have to admit, this chapter was really good**

**Yoko~ *sniff sniff***

**Hela~ I am glad you liked it Yoko**

**Mika~ I liked the last song**

**Hela~ oh that was "We Live" by Superchicks.**

**Yoko~ I love that song, it makes me happy ^^**

**Hela~ Yay!!**

**Yoko~ what is the next chapter?**

**Hela~ you know the usal **

**Kuro~ Happy ending**

**Mika~ Yep!!!**

**Hela~ the story is so different then the way I started but I still like it.**

**Mika~ Remember to R&R**

**Hela~ PLEASE!!!**

**Yoko~ Yayay!!!!!  
**


	18. THE END

Here is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you guys for supporting me, I would have never made it this far without you guys!!  
Here is a list of Everyone:  
Blue-cat-94

Cg. (and sister XD)

ThatGirl96

a_crying_sakura

Frozenforeverinhisheart

Hanami Kimori

Stacyrocks

MaroonAngel of Darkness (love your story's by the way!!)

Refrigerator-burn

Sakura Anima Lover

BloodxRose17

Stukinmyskin

Ame Toshiro

MilkywayxD

Cheer up emo kid

Darkangelzera

Vanstefashke

And my sister  
I hope you guys will read all of my other stories soon to be XD. Yoko, Mika, and Kuro are out finding new songs for stories so I am the only one here XP.  
~ENJOY~

~Amu POV~  
Err… this dress is bothering me so much. Who knew a wedding dress could be so big. That's right I said wedding dress.

You see, it has been a year since Yoko was reborn into a Phoenix. She visits some days but she is usually flying around the world. I am about to marry Ikuto. Every time I thought about it I giggled with joy ///.

Ikuto took me back home, with out finding the treasure. He said he found enough in the one cave that he did not need the rest. I told him not to leave but he said that he would see me again. I waited for him all alone for six months. Then news came in, saying that the original king was found, alive and well. The whole kingdom was happy. But most of the nobles did not like him.

I didn't pay attention, all I wanted to do is wait in my room forever. But my mother had other plans. She forced me to go to the welcoming party. I had rather stayed home. She got me dressed in a dress that was once Yo- I mean Dia's. It was white. The dress looked Elvenish. The sleeves were tight on top but then go longer at the bottom were my hand was.  
(a/n: picture the dress that was worn by Arwen in Lord of the Rings at the end of the 3rd movie!!)

*flashback*  
I looked around, I had forgotten that it was Halloween, so my mother had dressed me as a Elf. I did not have pointed ears but I did have my hair longer then it was, it reached my waist. I walked around looking for something to do to pass the time away.

"I am so Bored" I said.

"Don't be" said a husky voice

I looked around and saw a… pirate?

"Ikuto what are you doing here?"

"You really are dense aren't you"

"Don't tell me that your… The true prince?"

"Now your catching on… would you like to dance with me?"

"Do you have to ask?"

I saw that Utau and Kukai were on stage. They were going to sing.  
"We have a song for our Princes and his princess" I blushed, I mean, yes I knew he love me and I told him I love him but people were staring. We were in he middle of a circle, people were already gossiping about us. I felt uncomfortable. But right at that moment. I saw a miracle, there were two figures at the door. A women with Brown hair, and a man with light blue hair.

"Yoko!" I shouted  
"Yes, its me" she was human, I hugged her. I mean she was my sister and all. Who wouldn't  
"Who-why- I don't care!!" I was so happy to see her  
"Amu I would like you to meet Ronin, my love"  
"it is nice to meet you" he pulled his hand out to shake. I looked at it then shook his hand. She smiled like Kukai but his hands were like Ikuto's.

"HEY UTAU ON WITH THE MUSIC" Yoko yelled  
"I don't have long before I turn back into a bird" she said again  
"You got it" Utau said. Everyone moved out of the way for us to dance.

(a/n: I don't own shugo chara or the music!! song is "At the beginning")

(UTAU)

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

(KUKAI)

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

(BOTH)

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

(UTAU

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

(KUKAI)  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true

(BOTH)  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

(KUKAI)

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
(BOTH)  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

(KUKAI)(Hey ay ay)

(BOTH)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
(UTAU)  
Starting out on a journey  
(BOTH)  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

(UTAU)(Hmmmmm)

We danced like we were the only ones. Yoko and I were singing with the song, I felt like as if I was at some dance only teenagers are at (prom/homecoming).  
"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE GUYS TO TAKE OVER!!" yelled Kukai

("Mood rings" XP)

_we all know the girls that i am talking about  
well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
and the only question's when they'll blow up  
and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them_

_and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking..._

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

_if it's drama you want then look no further  
they're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
and it just kills me how they get away with murder  
they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

_and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking..._

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

_cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right i must confess)_

_we all know the girls that i am talking about  
she liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's jekyll and then she's hyde....at least she makes a lovely pair_

_mood ring oh mood ring  
oh tell me will you bring  
the key to unlock this mystery  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

All the girls were laughing, Yoko and I were dancing through the song. I had thought of a couple of girls I knew that need a mood ring. Then Ikuto said that I need one.

Then Utau and Yoko got me to sing with them, everyone was confused in what was going on but watched.

(Favorite song!! "I won't say I'm in love")  
If there`s a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I`ve already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That`s ancient history - been there, done that!

(Yoko and Utau)  
Who`d`ya think you`re kiddin`  
He`s the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can`t conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you`re thinking of

Amu  
No chance, no way  
I won`t say it, no, no

(Utau and Yoko)  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!  
It`s too clicha  
I won`t say I`m in love

Amu:

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you`re dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(Yoko and Utau)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you`re feeling  
Baby, we`re not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Amu  
No chance, no way  
I won`t say it, no, no

(Miki, and Suu out of no where)  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you`re in love

Amu:  
This scene won`t play  
I won`t say I`m in love

(Utau & Yoko)  
You`re doin` flips read our lips  
You`re in love

Amu  
You`re way off base  
I won`t say it  
Get off my case  
I won`t say it

(Utau, Miki, Yoko, Suu)  
Girl, don`t be proud  
It`s O.K. you`re in love

Amu:  
Oh  
At least out loud  
I won`t say I`m in love

Ikuto let out a big Smirk and I blushed

"Now that Amu knows that she love Ikuto and Ikuto loves her, I guess this song will make more sense"  
I knew which song she was about to sing. It was that one that flew over my head like a leaf.

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Come on  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_Yeah-Yeah_

_verse 1:  
from the bottom of my heart  
boy I've gotta tell you this_

_since the day we've been apart  
you're the only one I miss_

_I'm like a tree with no roots  
I just can't live without you, yeah yeah_

_Thought we were just a summer romance  
nothing but a passing fling_

_Seemed my heart had other plans  
now I'm a puppet on a string_

_Don't leave me dangling out there  
boy can't you tell how much I care  
still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh_

_chorus:  
I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me_

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_verse2:  
There's no question at all  
boy, your tops on my list_

_I'm falling head over toes  
at the thought of your lips_

_I know you're crying no no  
can't write those pretty words to show  
me how you feel deep inside -- but oh-oh_

_chorus:  
I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me  
I know what I'll do  
once I find you  
you're gonna make me your girl  
your gonna be mine  
even if I gotta search this whole world_

_*lot of more word that I don't want to write down ;P*_

_chorus:  
I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me_

_I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me_

_I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me_

I did have to admit that I was really dense not to get what she was singing about. I mean strawberry kisses, really am I really that dense -_-.

We spend the whole night dancing the night away.

*End flashback*

"If you stop moving Amu I would get this dress on better" said Miki. She was still trying to get over my head. Finally it slid down.  
"If you didn't have such a big head it would have fit" Utau said. I glared at her while Miki was laughing.  
"Lets hurry your going to be late" said Ran. I ran to the church. I didn't want to be late. I would never hear the end of it from Ikuto.

Finally I reach the church before we started. I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Amu everything will be fine" I heard a friendly voice say. It was Yoko in Phoenix form. She made it!!

"I know but I am worried that he won't like my dress"  
"Why does it matter, right after this he'll be taking it off anyway" I blushed remembering that there was a honeymoon next.  
"I am joking Amu, he will love the dress" I smiled and all my worries slowly melted away.

~After the blah blah blahness~

"Amu do you take Ikuto to be your husband?"  
"I…DO"  
"Ikuto do you take Amu to be your Wife?"  
"I…Do"

"Now you may kiss the bride"

Boy, did we kiss.

~Later~

"Amu it's the honey moon" said Ikuto seductively.  
"Yes, so what?"  
"you know what that means"  
Ikuto pushed me on he bed. I tried to push him back. He licked my neck then started to kiss it. I could only lay there. I felt pleasure but it was still new to me so I was not use to it. I was frozen unknown to this feeling. Then when Ikuto's hand reached to my chest…

"SURPRISE!!!" yelled Yoko in human form  
"What in he hell are you doing here" Ikuto was pissed but I sighed in relief. Yoko looked at me and I looked at her nodded and mouthing thank you.

"Well, we thought that we could have a party!"  
"Wait what do you mean we?" Ikuto asked  
"Well…" The whole crew popped in the room.  
"Hey Captain!"  
"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU" He yelled. Yoko, Utau, and the crew just laughed.

"Amu, I have a question for you" Ronin asked, he pulled me aside while Ikuto was chasing Yoko to kill her.  
"What is it Ronin?"  
"Can you sing this song, Yoko wrote it but she would not sing it"  
"Sure, if it will embarrass Yoko, I would do anything" Ronin smirked at me and walked over to Yoko.  
"What is it Ronin?" she asked  
"Amu, will you do he honors?"  
I looked at the paper he gave me and started singing

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I had never seen Yoko blush so much in my life. Or how high she could jump some one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am posting a video up on YouTube expressing my thanks!! PM if you want the url.

I have decided that the next story will be about Amu's child seeing her from the future for "training" XD  
I already see many scenes with them.

Remember!!!!!!!!!!!  
R&R  
I  
I  
I  
V


	19. Yoko's story XDDDD

**Hela~ Hey guys I wanted to do an extra for all of you, the story of Yoko and Ronin**

**Kuro~ then it is not a fan fiction anymore -_-**

**Yoko~ SHUT UP*… I want my story to continue**

**Mika~ anyway, this is for the readers who liked Yoko and Ronin and wanted to know more**

**Hela~ I will try to make it organized and all… Fudge cake -_-**

**Kuro~ stop holding the grudge already -_-**

**Mika~ There is not much to disown so, everything belongs to the appropriate owners**

**Yoko~ enjoy**

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

~Normal POV~

"Father, I am ready" Dia shouted, excited about the trip she is taking with her father.

"Good, lets go before your mother worries anymore" He smiled at her. Why wouldn't he, his daughter had long light brown hair with a small curl. Her dress was heaven, it was Elvish, The dress was tight to the chest but was loose on the bottom past the waist. Her beauty was known threw out the land, no man could not see it. And she knew about her beauty.

"Dia, let us go, we have to hit many countries before the ball in the France" Her father said

"No, sister don't go" Amu Cried. Dia looked down at her sister and smiled.

"I need you to stay here and watch after mother and Ami, I will be back soon" She wiped the tears from her little sisters face and headed to the carriage.

To bad that was the last time she would see her family.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**~Dia POV~**

It has been one week since we left. I am so bored, none of the crew will talk to me and father is busy with work. All I want is someone to talk to. Maybe I should have brought a cat.

I looked into the water bored as hell. I was getting my dress all dirty but I didn't care, I have others. There is nothing to do on this ship.

"CAPTAIN WE HAVE A STOW AWAY" I heard. I quickly ran to the scene of the crime. I pushed threw the crew. And in the end tripped. All I heard was laughter from the crew. I opened my eyes to see I fell on a boy. He had light blue hair and had sea blue eyes.

"I guess you prefer to go steal bases" He smirked, I quickly got out of my daze and got back on my feet. That was when my father came in with the captain.

"Dia, step away, he is a pirate" he said. I quickly stood next to him and turned to look at the boy. He looked my age, but he was taller. He did have clothes that looked like a pirate but looked young to be one.

"Your quite right mister, I am a big scary Pirate, fear my presence" The boy said with a smirk.

"I will not take lip from a Jack Sparrow what-a-be" my father yelled

"Who the hell is Jack Sparrow and what does he have to do with any of this" the boy replied

"Sir, we might need him" the captain added to intervene in the fight.

"Why?"

"We lost a man earlier to day and since the number of pirates have increased, we could use him as guide to find safer routes to our destinations" the captain explained. My father did not feel that it was a good idea but it was logical. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine the boy shall live but we need someone to watch him" my father said.

"why not miss Dia"

"NO" my father quickly shouted.

"why not, no one would dare touch Dia, she is very strong for a women of her statue and smart" a crew member said. I felt very proud.

"And also, she can be the little hell of a child when she wants to be" the rest of the crew laughed. I glared at all of them.

"I know but I don't feel right"

"It will be fine sir, all of us will also watch the boy" the captain said to my father.

"We just need a lady to straighten him out" he patted my father on the shoulder for comfort and walked back to his quarters. The crew went to their stations and my father held my shoulders and looked at me in the eye.

"Now, watch him and make sure that he does not run or swim away, I am trusting you" my father walked off and I was left with the boy. I am a very capable women, I am after all 16, I can handle a boy with a dark mysterious history.

"Ok" I clapped my hands together "lets get going" I pulled the boy up and started to walk.

"were are you taking me?" I untied him before I went down the stairs.

"To my room, I am sure that father doesn't want you in the way, and plus we have to get you clean"

"On the first date" I was starting to get mad when I turned around to look at him.

"Look here pal, I am not just any girl, I do not just listen to any man who walks on this ship, I am a proud independent women and I only want to help you so my father does not kill you" I turned and continued walking.

"I am sorry my lady" I turned to see him bow. I was in a little shock seeing him bow like a gentlemen.

"I act like this only because I was nervous about where I am" He walked towards me and lifted my hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly, I mean who wouldn't, a decent man dressed in a open shirt with tight pants and gorgeous eyes kissing your hand.

"Shall we make our way to the room?" He walked I followed.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**~Ronin's POV~**

I can't believe it. She is just like the others. Just a kiss on the hand and they are your slave. I should have known. I thought she would be different, she acted different, but I guess all girls are the same.

I opened the door, I knew it was her room because I would watch her sleep when the crew were sailing at night.

"Here we are my lady" I assisted her into the room. She turned to me and smiled.

"It's nice to know that even a pirate can assist a lady" she walked to her bed and sat down. I closed the door and locked it of course. She looked at me with confusion, I guess she heard me lock it. I walked towards her and sat down.

"so what are we going to do first?" I asked her

"I think I should get you some new clothes" she got up and walked towards her closet.

"I do not wear dresses" I snapped.

"I know, but I do have some pants and shirts in here, I think they might fit, if not I will make them bigger"

"so you're a cross dresser"

"shhh… if my father found out I would be in trouble, I don't want him to get mad at me" she found what she was looking for and threw them to me. She then pointed to her closet.

"Go change"

"But, I could just change right here" she looked at me in disgust and started pulling at my wrist. I smirked and she looked. I pulled her to the bed and jumped on top of her. I smirked at her.

"I see you fell for it right princess"

"For one I am not your princess, two get off" she had a glare on her face.

" Don't you see, I like you, your different and interesting" which was a bit true.

"Liar, just get off before I make you"

"How are you going to do that" I entertain the thought.

"I will kill you that's how" I quickly silenced her mouth with a kiss. At first it was just touching of the lips but I licked the bottom lip asking if I could come in. She denied, I went up for her to breathe then snuck in there. I moved my tongue around. She tasted like chocolate, sweet and bitter. I mentally chuckled thinking if she was as sweet as she tasted.

But then I felt a jolt of pain between the legs. I winched and got off the top of her.

"what the hell, you bi***"

"That is what you get" she yelled. She was breathing very heavy so I knew her heart was going pumping.

"Did you like it that much" big mistake.

"YOU ASS" *BAAAAAM* I was hit over the head with a book. I was out.

I can't believe I thought this girl was different, she is but not in a good way. I have to live with this demon for the rest of the voyage. Help me.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Dia POV**

I have to watch this perverted boy for the rest of the voyage. I thought he was going to be a gentleman but no he is just a perv. Errr... I can't believe I have to babysit while being violated.

**Help me**

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Hela~ That is the first chapter ^^**

**Yoko~ I think it will be great ^^**

**Kuro~ yea but we know the ending -_-**

**Hela~ so everyone knows there beginning and ending, it matters what you do in the mean while, before you die.**

**Mika~ very good**

**Kuro~ she uses that excuse so she could read the last chapter of all her books before reading the rest -_-**

**Hela~ *glares***

**Yoko~ R&R to continue this ^^**


	20. Ronin's past

Hela~ XDDDD

Yoko~ XDDDD

Kuro~ 0_o

Mika~ that means this is the second chapter in the story of Yoko ^^

Kuro~ ohhhhh

Hela~ everything belongs to the appropriate ^^, not just me ^^;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Normal POV~

The one thing you must know of Dia is that she is a free sprit. She only listens to very few people. Because of this, her father feels very ashamed of her. He takes her around the world to try to calm her sprit, to allow her to be entertained. To Dia, traveling the world is boring, because she is never allowed to see he world.

She went to Paris but never saw the Eiffel tower. She went to London but has yet to see Big Ben. She is only allowed to stay in certain buildings and chat with other rich family's. Yoko wanted a life with adventure and fighting. She was a tom boy in a way.

When she was on the ship, the crew would teach her how to fight, of course while her father wasn't looking. To Dia, the crew was more of a father then her real father. She knew the basics of fighting but wanted to know more. At first she thought that this new boy would teach her but then she thought it would be a mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yoko POV~

I had to admit, I didn't expect Ronin to do that. Looking back I guess I thought he was more of a gentlemen. I had many similarities to Amu when she met Ikuto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Dia POV~

"Why do you follow me?" I asked with out turning my head.

"Because if I don't the crew will think that I ran away from you"

"Do you want me to make you run away?"

"No your face can do that" I then turned to look at his wide smirk, I just wanted to slap it off of his face. But I kept my cool.

"Where did you get that one, from you mom" I said, I then continued walking forward to the deck.

"Wait a minute, no one talks about a man's mother in a rude way" he glared at me.

"Well, no one talks to a lady in the way you just did" I stuck my nose up in the air.

"Well it would be one thing if there was a lady on the ship" He said passing me.

"Errr… do you ever stop" I mumbled.

"Nope"

"I knew that, it was a rhetorical question" I snapped. All he did was snicker.

"What's so funny now boy?"

"One thing it's Ronin, RO-NIN, and another your laying against wet paint" I looked behind me to see that he was right. I had paint all over my new dress. All the other dresses were saved for the partys so I can't wear them.

"Guess I have to change" I sighed.

"Need help?" Ronin asked

"NOO" I blushed and shouted in his ear.

"I wasn't thinking of that, the dress looks like it weighs a hundred pounds, I thought you would need help in taking that part off" He looked serious. I then changed my attitude to a more calm one.

"Thank you for the thought but I can do it myself, I am not as weak as many people think" I smiled back at the last part and made my way down stairs. I knew Ronin couldn't be all bad.

"But if you want my help in the other area" I looked back at him confused.

"You know, what happens after the dress is off" I quickly threw my fan at his face and stomped off.

"YOU BAKA" I yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ronin POV~

Ok, now I have to figure out where we are heading. Then run and find a pirate ship. I will be back fighting and rum for the rest of my sinful life. I grinned thinking about it.

"Boy, get over here" I heard. I turned to see the captain. I ran to him to keep my head above the water.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Where do your friends like to hang out?" he asked. I looked at the map. I knew that it was fall so my old captain should be around.

"Here….. my old captain hung around here during this time"

"Thank you, by the way, how is lady Dia doing?" he asked.

"Far from a lady" if she was a lady she would have been seduced by now.

"No surprise there, you see Dia is a very wild girl, the day she becomes a true lady inside and out I will go yo ho" He laughed.

"What do you mean wild?" I entertained the thought.

"Well, she loves to fight, the crew here taught her everything she knows, under her fathers nose of course" He said while walking up to the stern.

"But she wants to know more…. Maybe you can teach her"

"But I am a pirate, isn't that far from being a lady?" I asked.

"Yea, but Dia is like you becoming a good man" I guess I get a idea of what he is trying to say. I walked off with new information about my young miss. Seems like she is not much of a lady but more of a lad.

"Ronin" I heard and turned. It was Dia running towards me in… pants?

"What is it with the pants?" I asked

"all my dresses are for the party's in France I will be attending, so I wore this instead" she shrugged her shoulders.

"so your cross dressing now?" I smirked. I then got a cold glare from her green eyes.

"No, I am not cross dressing" she snapped

"Then what do you call it?" she didn't say anything back. I won this round.

We moved over to the starboard side. She lend on the railing and I had my back to it looking up in the sky.

"Ronin, did you have any adventures?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yea, I explored many lands and got treasure, like most pirates, I killed men" I don't know why I added the last part.

"That's cool" she said. I looked at her and was debunked.

"I killed people Dia, not just hurt them but killed them" I stated.

"Yea, but did you enjoy it?" She looked into my eyes with a sincere face.

"No, I had to to get the treasure"

"as long as you didn't enjoy it it's fine, because no one truly dies" she said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She stood up on the ledge and held on to the net that led to the crows nest.

"Be careful" I said.

"Because, a person will always live in our hearts" she said. With a smile towards the setting sun. I looked forward and smirked.

"I guess your right"

"of course I am" she said proudly" I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Did you explore a lot of places?" she asked.

"Yea, saw a lot of stuff to" I replied.

"Really?"

"Yea, I went to Japan, India, France, Rome, London, Ireland that was my favorite"

"Why?" she asked sweetly. I looked at her and looked back again.

"The views were breathe taking, the air was so clean, quiet but the wind kept you company, there seemed to be a voice in the wind that drew you to its cliffs, nothing is like it"

"Maybe I will go there some day" She sighed. I looked at her.

"Haven't you been places?" I asked

"Yea, but only in palaces, never seen places, the only time I go out side is to go on the next ship"

"Sounds boring" I said

"Yep, it is very boring, and hearing gossip about lords, dukes and kings is pointless, the worst I hear is that he might not change clothes one day" she said with no feeling.

"It is different for me, I go to so many places, I don't even have as much money as you and I have a better life"

"I know That is why I have to run away" she said.

"What?" I asked

"I can't live in a cage for the rest of my life, I want to be free to do anything I want, to sail the ocean on my terms, travel the world and it's fortunes, but I can't leave my family or friends with out regret" She looked like she was confused with what she wanted. To go with what her heart wanted or to stay with her family to full fill her duties.

(a/n: listen to "fix you" by Coldplay for Ronin's story XD)

"What did you do Ronin?" she asked.

"I was told never to come back" I said.

"By who?"

"My father, he told me that I was a waste of human life, I was never suppose to be alive"

"Why?"

"Well I had a older brother and a younger sister, I was the middle child, but no one cared, they were proud of my older brother because he was so manly or my sister who was so cute"

"But your nice… sometimes" she reworded her sentence. I smirked and continued.

"But one night when I was about 8, I was working in my fathers blacksmith shop and I spilled some medal on the floor, my brother started to clean it up with my help, but father came in and saw what I did. He was already angry and the mess of all the silver did not help. He then slapped me across the face and told me that I was a pathetic excuse for a human, that was when I told him that I was never coming back, he almost just threw me out of the place. Mother was crying and sister was scared, I ran and ran till I met my Captain, he took me in and raised me like his own, that was how I saw the world and it's treasures"

"That is a sad story" she said moping. I messed up her hair and smiled.

"Yea, but it is over, I don't have to worry about all that any more"

"Well one good thing came out of it" She smiled.

"What?" she then turned her head in slow motion and smiled with her eyes closed.

"I got to met you" she smiled with the light of the sunset behind her. I looked dazed at the view. My heart started to beat faster and faster.

She started to walk to the stairs when she turned to look at me. The way she spun around was slow in my eyes. Her smile made my heart stop.

"Well are you coming" she said as she bend over with her hands behind her back. I was still in a daze before she said that. But then I shook it all off and walked with her. She leaned her head on my shoulder, I felt a small blush on my face but I went with the flow. I could smell her brown hair, it smelled like…… cherry blossoms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~ I liked this chapter XDDDD

Yoko~ me to ////

Kuro~ I guess Ronin is falling in love.

Mika~ it is so sweet ^ /// ^

Kuro~ please R&R

Hela~ yes please!!!


	21. The start of Mission: escape

Hela~ My other story is about to end…

Yoko~ in a cruel way I might add

Kuro~ stop whining

Mika~ this story is getting more popular ^^

Hela~ thank god -_-

Kuro~ it will be harder to write story's while your in school right ^^

Hela~ that to, I guess I need to hurry up and finish the other story then and start on the new one ^^

Mika~ Hela doesn't own much, but the plot and OC characters ^^

Hela~ Yea…. Yoko/Dia and Ronin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Dia POV~

It was nice to hear about Ronin. I know him more now. I have a feeling we will be great friends.

I opened my eyes to get started on the day. I saw Ronin was in my bed. The bed was pretty big. He was still pretty far away from me but I told him before that he was to stay in his bed. I don't care, as long as he kept his hands to himself but my father would have a farm if he saw this.

"Ronin wake up" I shook him.

"Just a few more minutes" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes then pushed him out of bed.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"I am not you mother, I will mot let you sleep in when we are landing" I half yelled.

"But"

"Not buts, my job is to make sure no one suspects that you're a pirate, so we need to change your clothes again, and don't get any ideas" I glared at him on the past part.

"Fine, but I want something in return" he crossed his arms as soon as he stood up.

"Depends on what you want" I replied.

"I want to dance with you at the ball thing" he said with a straight face.

"If you dress like a gentleman and act like one, fine, just a dance" I cleared all the rules.

"Fine, then I will not act like a pirate"

"Good, but will you stay like that?"

"No, just while we are docked" He said.

"Fine, but no pervertness got it, even to other girls"

"will you get Jealous?" he said with a smirked.

"No, I just don't want angry parents following us to the ship"

"Fine, but then you can't flirt" he said bending his head down to look at me.

"Why?" I asked with my head tilted to the right.

"Because if I can't be seductive then you can't either" I didn't care, I don't flirt anyhow.

"Fine" we shook on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Ronin's POV~

I can't seduce any women, how fun is that. Guess I have to hold back and save some of it for Dia, I chuckled at the thought. She would kill me if I did that.

"Ronin her is a tux shop" she yelled at me to come in with her.

"Why do I have to wear a fancy suit?"

"Because at the all I don't want you to look like you have nothing, they will tear you down" she sighed while saying the last part.

"They don't sound very nice"

"They aren't, they only think they care about is money and stuff"

"But all that can be taken away" I replied. Dia looked at me with wide eyes, then smiled and looked down.

"That is why they care about it so much" she replied.

"What about you Dia, what do you care about?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said. She gave me a suit and told me to try it on. Luckily it fit like a glove, she bought it and we left.

"Tell me when you fine something to care about" I told her.

She looked at me and then looked forward. She did not say anything. Just walked, then we pasted a sword shop. Her face was almost frozen. She did not walk towards it just stood, almost like a starving child to a bakery. She was longing for something she could never have.

"Lets keep going" she started to walk off. I looked at her then to the sword that was in the window.

"Do you want it?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me with a sad face. My heart started to hurt with her face like that.

"What do you mean?" she walked back to where I stood.

"I can't use a sword, I am a lady after all" I flicked her nose.

"I know about you practicing under your fathers nose" I whispered to her. She looked at me in shock then looked at the sword.

" It doesn't matter, I will never need it anyhow" I looked at the sword then her face again. I got a idea, that was when I smirked.

"You will if I train you" I said. Her head quickly snapped to look at me.

"What?" she asked still surprised.

"I will teach you to fight like a pirate if you promise to learn" I turned to face her.

"Deal" she quickly replied. She spit in her hand and put it out, I did the same and we shook.

"First of all, I need the sword" she said turned to the window.

" But I think if I went in there they will think that I am weird" she sighed.

"Well I could get it, just give me the money" I said.

"Good idea" she took out her bag from between her…..chest. I blushed when she gave it to me. Why I was blushing is another point I will not cross. I ran in and asked the cashier for the sword in the window. At first he laughed. Then I said it was for my…… master. I delayed for the last part. Then he smiled and grabbed it. She was beautiful. Her handle was gold, the tassel was red, and it was light but sharp.

"Thank you sir"

"Don't you want it's partner?" he asked. I stopped and looked at the old man.

"What?" I asked.

"It's partner boy, the swords sister" He went to the back to grab it. The sword looked almost the same but it had a silver handle with blue tassels. That was when Dia walked in.

"Ronin what is taking so long?" she asked.

"Dia does" your brother" want the sister sword to?" I asked. She looked confused at first but caught on.

"I guess "he" will, I don't think he will mind having two beautiful swords" I mentally cheered in my head.

"Guess that is a yes" the man said with a smile. He wrapped both the swords and we walked out.

The rest of the we just shopped for dresses for Dia and I carried. She wasn't suppose to carry anything because she would look like a peasant. She wanted to carry something but I told her that I was fine. I mentally slapped myself each time she bought something. When we got to the ship I almost fell over tired from carrying all the stuff around.

"Sorry Ronin" she said in regret. I had to admit, she was nice at times.

"It's fine" I replied.

"Anything you want to do?" she asked. I had many ideas of what we could do.

"That doesn't require me naked or you" she glared back. I guess she saw the smirk.

That was when the perfect idea came to me. I can't believe I never thought about it.

"Lets escape" I snapped my head to look at her face.

"What?" she asked. She tilted her head to the side as she lowered her sewing job down on her lap. I jumped to stand up and walked towards her.

"You want to learn how the other half lives right?" she nodded then stood up.

"Then I will show you" I stood proudly. Her eyes then turned to a shine so bright that a star would look dim.

"WHAT DO I WEAR, WHAT DO I NEED, OMG I AM SO EXICTED" she began to run around the room like a crazy idiot.

"Dia all you need is a pair of pants, shirt, shoes, and the sword"

"Why the sword?" she stopped to look at me.

"Just in case" Dia ran and hugged me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" I blushed. Totally out of character but I couldn't help it.

"Are you blushing?" she said.

"N-N-no" damn it I stuttered. I quickly covered my mouth. She just looked at me then smiled.

"Don't get to excited, it was only a hug, and that is the farthest I am going" she clarified.

"I wasn't getting excited over a hug" I was in denial I knew it.

"Whatever, remember, just friends" She said as she entered the closet to get dress.

"That's right, just friends, nothing more" but my heart started to ache when I said it.

I need to get a new heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hela~ ^^

Yoko~ Good thing I am not as much of a ditz as Amu is

Kuro~ of course

Mika~ remember to review guys ^^

Kuro~ Yes please Review

Hela~ Chapter 44 come out

Kuro~ What do you think will happen?

Yoko~ Ikuto comes back when Amu is in High school ^^ then they hug. Ikuto looks into Amu's Golden eyes and says…… I see your chest is bigger

Hela~ XDDDDDDD I can see that happening.

Kuro~ I love Ikuto XDDDD (not really)

Mika~ Then they kiss right

Yoko~ of course some where in there they will kiss….

_Amu: I have missed you_

_Ikuto: Me to… now I will keep my promise_

_Amu: '__Amu stares into Ikuto's eyes, the eyes that made her weak at the knees' __what Promise_

_Ikuto: to make you fall in love with me_

_Amu bonks Ikuto on the head._

_Ikuto: what was that for? '__with his kitty eyes'_

_Amu: Idiot I already love you…. '__KISS'_

_Hela~ good prediction _

_Yoko~ I know right XDD_

_Kuro~ REVIEW_


End file.
